Con una Cancion
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: Hay personas que las palabras le son poco importantes para expresar sus sentmientos y esta es la historia de dos de ellas, que la musica se convirtio en su manera de formar un lazo y ahora dara frutos al paso de 10 años de la union de sus corazon RENTAT
1. Chapter 1

A.C.: holaaaaaaaaaa a todos y a todas las lectores de bleach pues verán me he convertido en una obsesa maniática de bleach es por eso que no me quiero quedar con las ganas de escribir alguno que otro fic…. Además de que ese deseo de escribir algo sobre Bleach no me ha dejado concentrarme en mis otros fics…espero les guste, esta pareja se me hace interesante por que creo que ambos son los únicos que podrían controlar al otro…

Formato de historia

-dialogo-

-"pensamiento"-

Narración

ESTE FIC ES DE LA AUTORIA DE:

A.C. AKASUNA

**PERO BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN, LE PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

Capitulo 1: Perver

--POV Tatsuki--

La vida se supone que debe ser normal, bueno si es que existe realmente el termino normal, pero bueno todos los humanos vivos solo quieren disfrutar de una vida tranquila y sin problemas… si hay que aceptarlo yo también había deseado eso, pero la vida nunca es como tu quieres, aunque en mi caso el destino se ha pasado al igual que con todos miss amigos… pero el culpable de todo eso es mi mejor amigo.

Si están en lo correcto al pensar en ese nombre Ichigo Kurosaki, si el nunca hubiera conocido a Rukia Kuchiki, tal vez nunca hubiera ido a la SS, si no la hubiera rescatado nunca se hubiera echo amigo de los shinigami y si nunca hubiera entablado una amistad con ellos la vida de pelinaranja y de ellos nunca hubieran estado al borde de la muerte como ocurrió tantas veces durante la guerra contra Aizen y sus Arrancar. Y lo más importante de todo si todo lo anterior no hubiera ocurrido YO nunca lo hubiera conocido a ÉL.

Honestamente ni a Asano, ni Mizuiro ni a mi se nos ocurrió pensar que el grupo a los cuales ellos solo pensábamos como los chicos de intercambio sospechosos eran también Shinigami… de hecho fue una gran sorpresa enterarnos que Rukia era de ellos.

Pero bueno el caso de todo este monologo es lo que anteriormente resalte… lo conocí a él. A ese terco, arrogante, cabeza hueco, tragon, idiota, presumido, egocéntrico y obseso de lentes para sol, si estoy hablando de Renji Abarai, la persona que más me desespera en todo el mundo, el cual piensa que con mostrar su típica sonrisa de lado la cual muestra parte de su dentadura que lo hace ver tan sexy… que acabo de decir lo ven, lo ven me desespera tanto que no se lo que digo ya ni siquiera me acuerdo que rayos iba decir de su sonrisa… a quien quiero engañar la razón por la cual ese maldito me desespera tanto es por que me gusta. Si lo dije ME GUSTA ABARAI RENJI… ME GUSTA ESE MALDITO QUE LE ENCANTA PELEAR, QUE ES RAPIDO PARA APRENDER… HASTA ME GUSTA SU ESTUPIDO CABELLO DE COLO…

--Fin POV Tatsuki--

-¿Qué tanto escribes?- pregunto el dueño del estúpido cabe… perdón dejémosle en Renji

-nada que te interese- contesto Tatsuki cerrando a velocidad luz su pequeña libreta

- vamos mocoso ni que estuvieras escribiendo de un pretendiente por que dudo que alguien se fije en un mocoso co… plash (ignoren los efectos jaja)- una libreta se embarro en su cara

-deja de decirme mocoso cabeza de piña- decía una muy enojada chica- además si hay chicos que se pueden fijar en mi

-pues entonces vamos a ver quien es el desafortunado- exclamo Renji tomando la libreta que se había embarrado en su cara, acción que hizo que Tatsuki viera su mesa para confirmar lo que la había hecho empezar a sudar frio

Si efectivamente entre su ataque de furia le había aventado su libreta que había empezado a fungir como algo parecido a un diario

Al pelirrojo se le había hecho raro que Tatsuki siguiera sentada en su lugar escribiendo cuando ya habían dado el timbre para el receso, además seguía escribiendo así que decidió acercársele y ahora estaba a punto de leer lo que escribía tan concentrada… si la curiosidad lo mataba quería saber quien rayos estaba tras su chica………… espera un momento por que pensó lo de SU chica…bueno quien sabe a cualquiera le puede pensar así que a lo que iba estaba a punto de abrir la libreta completamente cuando un puño impacto en su cara haciéndolo caer al suelo

-NO TE METAS EN ASUNTOS AJENOS CABEZA DE PIÑA- le grito Tatsuki levantando su libreta quedando de pie a un lado de Renji

-nunca vas a dejar de ser tan bruta verdad- recibió un bufido y abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una escena algo "comprometedora", sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente- lindo ángulo mocosa (no le suena conocida la frase…cof Kon cof cof

-¿Qué?- pregunto confusa viendo hacia abajo lo cual le dio la respuesta, se puso tan roja que fácilmente competiría con un tomate maduro- PERVERTIDO- volvió a gritar mientras le propinaba una patada dejando en KO a Renji- nunca pensé que tuvieras esas mañas- decía furibunda mientras salía del salón

-Tatsuki-chan- la llamo Orihime, quien había ido por su amiga ya que se había preocupado

-es un maldito desgraciado, idiota, sin madre…- la morena la había ignorado completamente

-Tatsuki-chan- dijo en un suspiro esas reacciones se habían echo comunes desde que Renji había sido designado del cuidado de Karakura… cierto si Tatsuki estaba así de enojada ¿Dónde estaba el teniente? Al ver dentro del salón lo encontró aun inconsciente- "¿Cuándo será el día en que acepten lo que sienten por el otro?"

-Inoue-san- la llamo Rukia que iba entrando al salón- ¿Qué le paso a Renji?

-creo que se peleo con…

-Tatsuki-san

-si- ambas chicas se acercaron a Renji y Rukia intento despertarlo…ustedes saben estilo Rukia e Inoue la observaba- "si tan solo Tatsuki fuera un poco como Rukia-san seria un poco mas fácil que ella y Renji hablaran… aunque fue bastante difícil que Kurosaki-san y ella logran aceptar lo que sentían… si tan solo hubiera algo que ellos dos tuvieran en común... bueno además de que ambos les gusta combatir"- la imagen de ambos con un reproductor de música pegado a sus oídos se le vino a la mente y golpeo su puño en su otra mano- ESO

-¿Qué sucede Inoue?

-Rukia-chan que te parece si vamos al Karaoke

- he?

Como bien dicen a veces decir lo que sientes es mejor en una canción…

A.C.: que les pareció…. Bien, mal, del nabo… se pregunta por que rayos se me ocurrió escribir...es pequeño lo se pero bueno

Háganmelo saber aprecio las criticas constructivas…. Bueno mínimo ya me sacare la espinita de escribir de Bleach y ahora pueda concentrarme en terminar los fics que ya tengo junto a mi nii-chan

Se cuidan

ADIOSIN


	2. Chapter 2

SIENTO ENORMEMENTE LA TARDANZA

Pero bueno espero que le agrade el capitulo dos en el cual pues intente profundizar en los sentimiento de ambos personajes principales

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por haber regresado en la continuación

Mi inspiración como lo comente en mi perfil como que se fue de vacaciones en este mini-fic pero jajaja he platicado con mis onichan y bueno me ayudaron a mejor mis ideas de esta historia.

**Capitulo 2: Planes, preguntas y órdenes**

Después de que Tatsuki salió del salón camino por la escuela hasta que fue a parar en los arboles en donde solían desayunar las chicas pero esta vez estaba sola...claro esta habían pasado varios minutos, de hecho ya había terminado el descanso y se suponía que debería de estar en su clase

Como podía ser tan estúpido acaso todos los hombres eran así de imbéciles o solo los shinigamis. Arrg lo malditos shinigamis si no fuera por ellos nada de esto pasaría, si ellos nunca hubieran aparecido Ichigo nunca le hubiera ocultado algo importante en su vida...como el simple hecho que el ahora era UNA SHINIGAMI, rayos como odiaba el día en que a un hollow fuera tras la alma de su mejor amigo si eso nunca hubiera pasado él no hubiera conocido a Rukia

-un momento Rukia tenia que destruir ese hollow pero por confundirse conoció a Ichigo y por evitar que los mataran a ambos le cedió su poder- empezó a darle SU lógica a la situación Tatsuki- TODO ES TU CULPA RUKIA!!!!!

-¿que es mi culpa?

-KYAAA Ru...Rukia? ¿Que...que haces aquí?

-no quise entrar a clase de computación... ¿y tu?

-no estoy de humor eso es todo

-debe ser por lo que paso en el receso con Renji

-claro que no- dijo algo sonrojada

-yo tampoco hubiera entrado si el causante de mi mal humor se sentara a lado mío

-es cierto-murmuro

-¿dijiste algo Tatsuki?

-nada, bueno es que no entiendo que hacen ustedes viniendo aun a clase si no tienen la necesidad

-debemos protegerlos, además nii-sama nos lo ordeno

-¿nii-sama?

-Kuchiki Byakuya es mi hermano mayor y el capitán de Renji

-ya veo- dijo algo decepcionada- así que ese tonto solo esta aquí por ordenes

-mmm podría decirse que yo soy la que viene a la escuela por ordenes, Renji aun cuando es un idiota le gusta aprender cosas nuevas- Rukia bajo del árbol para sentarse alado de Tatsuki- el mundo humano es muy interesante para nosotros aunque la tecnología no difiere mucho aquí que en la SS

-¿acaso en la sociedad de almas también hay computadoras?

-si

-¿entonces por que aun te cuesta tanto encenderla?

-¿he?- la shinigami se sonrojo- pues es que...

-al cabeza de piña no le ha costado tanto aprender a usarla

-Renji aprende mas rápido que yo además en la Sociedad de Almas el acceso a ese tipo de tecnología solo lo tiene la división doce

- no quise molestarte Rukia es que se me hace raro que tu tengas tantos problemas además de unas calificaciones desastrosas y Abarai no es que sea brillante pero...

-Tatsuki ya entendí el punto al que quieres llegar- exclamo Rukia algo molesta- además mis notas son bajas porque no entiendo de que me va servir, en la academia era de las mejores en mi clase

-¿la academia?

-jeje te explicare en el Serentei esta la Academia de Artes Espirituales, es en donde se estudia para ser un shinigami debes de estudiar por seis años antes de graduarte y también debes hacer un examen de admisión con el cual te dividen en dos clases, la A y la B (espero no equivocarme con esta información)

-nunca creí que también se estudiaba para ser shinigami

-o claro que si, son seis largos y pesados años- Rukia empezó a reír nerviosamente- bueno eso seria lo que diría Renji yo me gradué dos años antes

-entonces si debiste ser una alumna excelente- dijo la humana lo cual causo mas risas nerviosas de la shinigami

-jeje pues no precisamente y no creo que la verdadera razón de mi graduación ayude a mejorar tu opinión de los shinigami

-yo no tengo una mala opinión de ustedes-mintió la chica

-sé que a ti no te agrada lo que ha pasado desde que Ichigo se involucro con nosotros y tienes razón en lo que estabas diciendo hace un rato, es mi culpa por haberme confundido y terminar forzando a Ichigo a convertirse en un shinigami

-tu no lo forzaste él quiso proteger a su familia además sino se hubiera convertido en un shinigami ustedes estarían muertos

-Tatsuki- susurro la shinigami

-no es que tenga una mala opinión, solo que no comprendo como arriesgan sus vidas por trabajo

-ya no es por trabajo, desde hace tiempo ya no lo es- exclamo Rukia con una sonrisa- tal vez no te lo pueda explicar bien pero lo que si puedo hacer contestar a cualquier duda que tengas sobre nosotros los shinigami- la pequeña se puso enfrente de Tatsuki con su puño en forma expresando decisión

-esta bien- la chica humana se levanto para estar a la altura de Rukia- entonces dime ¿por que te graduaste antes que Abarai?- la Kuchiki se congelo al ser envuelta por una niebla azul

-eto...

-dijiste que contestarías mis dudas y siento curiosidad por eso ¿acaso tu eras de la clase A?- la luchadora puso su mano en su barbilla- casi siempre la clase A son de los destacados en los exámenes de admisión

-yo...no...-la nívea se puso cabizbaja-"para que le dije que contestaría a todas sus dudas"- suspiro pesadamente- tienes razón los de la clase A son los que se destacaron en los exámenes... pero yo no estaba en la A de hecho Renji fue el que quedo en la clase A yo era de la B

-¿¿¿¿ESE IDIOTA ERA DE LA CLASE A????

-hai, yo me gradué antes por que el noble clan Kuchiki me adopto

-¿que?

-te dije que la razón no iba ayudar a mejora tu opinión...de hecho Renji y yo nos dejamos de hablar por cuarenta años porque al ser adoptada por los Kuchiki tuve muchos privilegios como el graduarme antes

-¿CUARENTA AÑOS?- Tatsuki intento relajarse

-si mas o menos cuarenta

-casi me da miedo preguntar pero... ¿cuantos años tienen?

-generalmente contestaría que eso no tiene importancia pero bueno yo tengo alrededor de 151 años aunque Renji a de ser mayor que yo por 2 o 3 años (según mis suposiciones y bueno así lo manejare en el fic)

-la edad te esta afectando Rukia- interrumpió otra voz- soy mayor que tu por cinco años

-¿RENJI?- gritaron ambas chicas del susto

-¿que...que haces...aquí?

-buscándolas mocoso-respondió el pelirrojo- ¿y tu Rukia que rayos haces diciéndole mi edad?

-yo...yo no le dije tu edad...solo le dije que eras mayor que yo

-bah que importa, Orihime-san me quiere platicar con todos

-¿con todos?- exclamo confusa Tatsuki

-o cierto Inoue-san quiere platicarles una gran idea que me comento en el receso- dijo Rukia riendo- "Inoue-san quiere que estos dos se unan yo la veo difícil aunque estoy de acuerdo que hay algo entre ellos...o ya se...jojo soy una genio"- bueno me adelanto tengo que ir al baño jajaja- le grito ya corriendo lejos de ellos dejándolos solos

-creo que a Rukia le esta afectando juntarse con Inoue- dijo la chica

-estoy de acuerdo contigo- respondió por inercia el pelirrojo y al procesar lo dicho ambos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y gritaron al unisonó

-¿QUE DIJISTE / DIJE?- ambos se sonrojaron

-esta es la única vez que voy a estar de acuerdo contigo Tatsuki- dijo Renji viendo hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo

-...-Tatsuki estaba intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa que le dio cuando la llamo por su nombre y cuando lo hizo imito la misma acción que el shinigami- no crees que pensé que eso se te haría una costumbre

-será mejor que regresemos al salón

-hai

Ambos caminaba uno junto al otro, ambos pensando en que podían platicar pero las dudas de si al menos le agradaban al otro los detenían... pero Tatsuki no era un chica indecisa, sino a él no le gustaba de la misma forma que ella, eso no la detendría para mínimo ser su amiga y ella ya había gastado demasiadas energías siendo agresiva con él

-oye Re...Abarai-lo llamo

-por que no me dijiste por mi nombre

-pues...hem...

-hace rato te dije por tu nombre así que creo que puedes hacer lo mismo

-¿enserio?- el chico asintió- bien... Renji- se sentía bien llamarlo así, la hacia sentir comodidad

-bien y que es lo que me quieres decir

-bueno... ¿realmente tienes mas 150 años?

-jajaja esa es tu gran duda

-no es para que te burles

-jeje es que me divierte saber que te impresiona que tenga 155 años

-pues es que no parece que seas tan grande...tienes el cuerpo de alguien de alrededor de 20 años

-si te impresiona que luzca de veinte cuando tengo mas de un siglo de existencia ya quisiera ver tu cara al ver a los capitanes que tienen dos mil años

-¿dos mil años?- Renji asintió a la pregunta de la chica- ¿como pueden vivir tanto?

-que puedo decir son personas fuertes...

El sonido proveniente del bolsillo de Renji lo interrumpió, saco su celular del bolsillo para leer el mensaje

-¿un hollow?- pregunto la morena

-no- respondió secamente con una cara de mal humor- solo fue un mensaje- coloco otra vez el celular en su bolsillo- "para que querrán hablar conmigo, Kuchiki-taicho me dijo que estaba haciendo bien el trabajo"

-si no fue un hollow ¿por que tienes expresión en tu cara?

-mis superiores quieren hablar conmigo eso es todo

-jeje deben de pensar que eres un inútil akapine

-¿akapine?...maldita humana- una aura maligna rodeo al shinigami- me las pagaras

-solo si me atrapas AKAPINE- grito corriendo por los pasillos

-ven aquí MOCOSO- grito también al seguirla

En el salón estaban todos, incluyendo a Rukia, poniéndose de acuerdo cuando entro corriendo Tatsuki seguida de Renji que detuvieron su carrera

-¿y ahora ustedes que?

-nada Ichigo solo una vez mas derrote a Renji- lo miro divertida

-me la pagaras mocoso- le susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara

-ajam

-"¿desde cuando Tatsuki le dice por su nombre a él?"- pensaba Ichigo

-y para que nos querías Orihime- pregunto la chica

-para decirles que mañana vamos a ir al Karaoke y no acepto un no por respuesta y menos de ustedes

-Orihime-san yo no creo que...

-dije que no se aceptan no por respuesta- la peli naranja corto a Renji

-ok

-bien entonces mañana a las 6 de la tarde nos reuniremos en el parque

-esta bien- exclamaron a la vez Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Asano, Mizuru, Tatsuki y Renji

La hora de la salida llego pronto todos se despidieron, Ichigo y Rukia invitaron a comer a Renji pero el se negó, cosa que le extraño no solamente a la pareja sino también a Tatsuki- _'Tengo algo mas que hacer'_ eso fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

Tatsuki se dirigía al club de karate y al pasar por el pasillo que daba hacia las canchas vio a Renji con otra chica sin saber por que lo hizo se acerco lo mas que pudo y se escondió.

-lo siento pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- escucho la voz de Renji- con tu permiso tengo un compromiso y no puedo llegar tarde

-pero Abarai-san, acaso no soy bonita

-"a pero que patética chica si ya le dijo que no es que no"- se asomo un poco y vio al chico dando la espalda a su admiradora- "Oye esa chica va en el salón de a lado mas te vale alejarte de MI Renji...momento deja de pensar en eso Tatsuki"

-no es no seas bonita- el shinigami miro de reojo a la castaña- solo que a mi me gusta alguien mas- y con esa palabras el pelirrojo salió prácticamente corriendo de la escuela

-"le gusta alguien mas...lo sabia mi única opción con el tarado de Renji es ser su amiga"-La chica de cabellos cortos negros se encamino al club, pensativa pero no dejándose llevar por la tristeza de saber que a Renji le gustaba alguien más

--------***---

El atardecer hacia lucir melancólica las calles de Karakura, había gente caminando regreso a su casa a excepción de una chica que en vez de caminar, corría inmersa en su mundo donde solo existían sus pensamientos y la canción que iba escuchando

-"no somos unidos, ni siquiera podría decir con seguridad que somos amigos... pero me es muy simple entender sus actitudes"

_*How did we get here? *_

-"las discusiones, la peleas hasta los silencios me hacen sentir que lo conozco de años"

_*When I used to know you so well*_

-"es engreído, valiente y seguro de si mismo, eso tatuajes y su expresión lo hacen ver rudo pero me he dado cuenta que es una gran persona"-Tatsuki se detuvo al ver al chico de sus pensamientos sentado en una banca del parque

_*But How did we get here?*_

-"es por eso que no me di cuenta de cuando empecé a enamorar de el, pero cuando no esquivo mi golpe y siguió en pie supe que no el no seria otro chico mas"

_*Well, I think I know how*_

**

Renji había ido a su reunión donde no le dieron grandes noticias pero después de salir de la tienda anduvo vagando por la ciudad; fue a la casa de los Kurosaki para decirles de su regreso a Ichigo y Rukia pero ni siquiera logro llegar a la puerta, si les decía ahora los planes para mañana de Inoue se transformarían en una fiesta de despida así que decidió mejor pasar de largo. El atardecer llego y cansado de tanto caminar se sentó en una banca

-"no debería de ponerme de este humor solo por que regreso a mi mundo...mi mundo esas palabras deberían de lograr grabarme que ella es una humana y yo un shinigami, pero Rukia e Ichigo..."

_*i guess that i'm out the door and now i'm done with you*_

-"no, de todos modos a ella apenas y le agrado, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que a mi me agrada mas de lo que debería"

_*I feel... like you don't want me around*_

-"nunca debí de aceptar quedarme, mi vida era un poco mas sencilla después de que me di cuenta que el amor que algún día sentí por Rukia ahora es como el que se tienen los hermanos"

_*i guess i'll pack all my things*_

-"cuatro meses han pasado, creo que Kuchiki-taicho tiene razón es mejor que regrese, soy un shinigami, un teniente mi deber esta en el Serentei"

_*i guess i'll see you around*_

-"siempre ando diciendo que soy valiente y ni siquiera puedo decirle a una chica que me gusta...soy patético"- Renji se relajo mas en la banca dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados- bah tampoco es como si no pudiera regresar

-¿Regresar a donde Renji?- el nombrado abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Tatsuki, que estaba parada atrás de la banca

-AAAAAAA- el pelirrojo se levanto a velocidad luz quitándose los audífonos en el proceso- ¿que demonios te pasa quieres matarme de un susto?- le gritoneo señalándola

-¿susto? vaya no creí que fueras asustadiza Renji-chan

-hey párale chiquilla que hasta tu te asustarías que te hablaran de repente cuando estas pensando

-¿pensando? jeje- Tatsuki rodeo la banca y se puso de frente a el- eres un anciano asustadizo y mentiroso- puso su mano en su barbilla pensativa- por que dudo que puedas pensar

-pues tu eres...- Renji se detuvo así mismo al recordar sus nuevas órdenes- nah olvídalo si soy mas anciano que tu, pero no asustadizo ni mentiroso- volteo su cara a otro lado pero sintió una mano en su frente

-pues no tienes fiebre- exclamo Tatsuki bajando su mano- entonces quiere decir que Tu no eres Renji, así que dime alma modificada ¿a donde se fue tu dueño?

-que alma modificada ni que ocho cuartos, soy el verdadero

-¿enserio?

-por que no me crees

-por que el Renji que yo conozco siempre discute conmigo

-no crees que cabe la posibilidad que ya no quiera pasármela discutiendo contigo

-la verdad nunca he pensado en eso, llegue a pensar que yo llegaría a querer dejar de discutir- la chica le sonrió- pero simplemente me divierto mucho cuando discutimos

-pues aceptare que es divertido... a veces

-jajaja aunque también es divertido platicar así contigo- dijo Tatsuki algo sonrojada

-hem...tienes razón- el shinigami se rasco la nuca y miro a otro lado para que no viera sus mejilla rojas

-bip bip

-¿un hollow?- pregunto la pelinegra

-si y su localización es...-Renji tuvo poco tiempo para tomar a Tatsuki y evadir el ataque-...aquí- susurro levantándose del suelo

-¿que demonios piensa en atacarnos por la espalda?

-ellos no piensan esas cosas- le respondió saliendo de su gigai- cuídala- fue su única orden al sacar su zampakutoh y atacar

-¿cuídala? quien demonios cree que soy- grito la chica y el hollow paso rozándole después de un ataque de Renji

-lo siento Tatsuki-san pero son ordenes- el alma modificada la tomo del brazo y corrió fuera del parque

-bien ahora puedo pelear mejor- exclamo Renji acercándose al hollow

-jajá que ingenuo shinigami- de la garras del hollow salieron unos tentáculos que atacaron a Tatsuki y el gigai

Tatsuki miro a tras para ver eso tentáculos dirigiéndose hacia ellos primero ataco a la alma modifica y cerro su ojos por instinto pero nunca sintió ningún golpe

-¿estas bien?- la chica abrió sus ojos para ver a Renji con el shikai

-si

-que bien

El hollow se lanzo al ataque pero Renji esquivo sus ataques hasta que un gruñido proveniente de su estomago lo distrajo y fue capturado por los tentáculos y llevado hasta el cuerpo del hollow

-creí que serias un mejor oponente shinigami

-Shakkahou- menciono pero el poder no se manifestó- rayos debí de haber comido algo

-NO ME JODAS ABARAI RENJI- grito Tatsuki enfada al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo- AHORA TE EXCUSAS DE TU ESTUPIDES POR NO HABER COMIDO

-NO HE COMIDO NADA EN TODO EL DIA NECESITO COMER PARA TENER ENERGIAS

-PERO ERES UN ALMA

-SI PERO TENGO ENERGIA ESPIRUTAL IMBECIL, POR ESO NECESITO COMIDA

-siento que me ignoran- exclamo el hollow y comenzó a impactar a Renji en lo muros cercanos

-"Renji... ¿que hago? el tonto no puede escapar..."- sus mirada fue a dar a Zabimaru que había quedado en el suelo

-eres un shinigami patético- le dijo a Renji al acercarlo a su rostro

-TOMA ESTO MALDITO- grito Tatsuki al cortar los tentáculos con la zampakutoh pero el la contraataco con su brazo izquierdo... y nuevamente el impacto no llego

-que en donde están- se cuestiono confuso el hollow

-¿estas bien?- pregunto nuevamente Renji

-si...pero creo que yo debería de hacerte esa pregunta también- contesto algo sonrojada por la cercanía y es que Renji la tenia abrazada

-solo son golpes...y hambre- el shinigami se separo de ella- quédate aquí lo terminare ahora si

-donde están- el hollow seguía buscándolos y se detuvo al ver al gigai escabulléndose- ahí estas

-¿que?- el alma modificada al ver que el hollow lo iba a atacar salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-no huiras de mi

-AULLA ZABIMARU- el hollow fue cortado a la mitad

Renji guardo su zampakutoh y Tatsuki salió de detrás de un árbol ambos se miraron, el tiempo paso a segundo termino solo importaban ellos dos y esa atmosfera extraña pero agradable. Esta hermoso momento fue interrumpido por un ruido extraño proveniente del estomago de Renji, el cual ahora no se podía distinguir entre su cara y su cabello

-¿realmente no has comido nada?- pregunto Tatsuki con una media sonrisa

-ie, se me hizo tarde en la mañana y...- el teniente recordó la reunión con su capitán- y tuve algo de que ocuparme regresando de la escuela

-eres un completo estúpido

-AHORA SOY UN ESTUPIDO POR NO HABER TENIDO TIEMPO PARA COMER

-claro- la chica le comenzó a caminar- anda vamos a mi casa para que comas y te cure esos golpes

-¿a...tu...casa?

-a menos de que prefieras ir con Urahara-san en donde solo te van a dar un plato de arroz

Al shinigami no le tomo mucho tiempo decirse por aceptar la oferta. Tatsuki sonrió levemente cuando Renji le dio alcance y camino junto a ella.

********************

¿¿¿¿Les gusto???? Espero que si...n-nº…por cierto en el próximo capitulo va venir la platica de Renji y Byakuya es que con esa sección eran casi 14 hojas de Word y pues se me hizo mucho

Las canciones que escuchaban eran... Decode-Paramore en el caso de Tatsuki y Renji: Always- Saliva

Bien nos vemos en la próxima actualización que no creo tardarme tanto jeje

SE CUIDAN

ADIOSIN


	3. Chapter 3

Hola estoy de vuelta y ahora no me tarde tanto wii

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me alegra saber que les este gustando el fic. Espero estar respetando las personalidad de los personajes es que me cuesta un poco eso pero bueno ya dejo de decir cosas que no y los dejo disfrutar la lectura

**BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

_**Capitulo 3**_

Rumbo a la casa de Tatsuki, Renji comenzó pensar sobre lo que lo llevo a estar en el parque en donde habían sido atacados.

_*_

_Mas temprano ese día en la tienda de Urahara..._

_-ya llegue- exclamo Renji entrando al pequeña sala de estar_

_-o que bien Abarai-san- le contesto el rubio abanicándose- ya esta todo listo para la junta_

_-gracias Urahara-san casi llego tarde_

_-jeje tienes razón y no creo que eso le agradaría a tu capitán- ambos entraron a una de las habitaciones de la tienda en donde esta la pantalla gigante_

_Urahara y Renji se sentaron, la pantalla se ilumino primero con una imagen gris (la tipia de las teles cuando no tienen señal) y luego apareció Yamamoto-taicho y Byakuya_

_-Hola-saludo el rubio_

_-Buenas tardes Kuchiki-taicho, Yamamoto-sotaicho- dijo el teniente con respeto- ¿para que me han pedido esta reunión? _

_-hay que discutir algunos detalles Abarai-fukutaicho- respondió el anciano_

_-hay algún problema con mi desempeño o..._

_-No hay ningún problema contigo Renji- hablo por primera vez el noble_

_-¿entonces taicho?_

_-aunque tu trabajo como encargado de Karakura ha sido excepcional los capitanes y yo hemos decidido que es hora de que regreses- explico Yamamoto_

_-¿QUE?- se exalto el pelirrojo_

_-Kuchiki-taicho ha requerido la orden de tu regreso_

_-¿Ku...Kuchiki-taicho?_

_-has hecho un buen trabajo Renji, pero ya paso mucho tiempo en que la división esta sin su teniente- dijo serio el pelinegro_

_-entonces Rukia..._

_-Kuchiki Rukia aun tiene permiso de su capitán de quedarse- lo interrumpió el anciano- mínimo hasta el verano_

_-eso es bueno_

_-mm disculpe Yamamoto-taicho- intervino Kisuke- pero han pasado solo cuatro meses y no creo que es bueno dejar a la ciudad sin protección, digo aun no estamos seguros de que todo este tranquilo _

_-para eso esta el shinigami sustito y su grupo- contesto Yamamoto- pero tienes razón Kisuke y es por eso que Kuchiki Rukia se quedara además de que Abarai será sustituido por otro teniente_

_-¿y también el remplazo de Abarai-san se hospedara aquí?- cuestiono el rubio_

_-no, al parecer hay algunos 'detalles' con su padre_

_-o ya veo así que esa chica lo remplazara, pues si no encuentra donde quedarse a mi no importa recibirla- Urahara abrió su abanico- no me importa eso 'detalles'_

_-"¿padre?...creo saber quien es mi remplazo..."_

_-ella llegara mañana espero que le expliques lo que puedas del mundo real Renji- ordeno Byakuya_

_-hai taicho...espere ¿mañana?- los capitanes asintieron- ¿cuando tengo que regresar?_

_-Abarai-fukutaicho usted deberá volver para mañana en la noche- la transmisión se corto dejando al teniente y al ex-capitán solos en el cuarto_

_-¿mañana?- murmuro_

_-no creí que seria tan pronto- dijo Kisuke_

_-¿no se supone que debería de estar al menos emocionado de regresar a la sociedad de almas?- pregunto el shinigami_

_-tal vez, pero tomando en cuenta Rukia, Ichigo y los demás están aquí comprendo que no sientes entusiasmo por dejar a tus amigos_

_-pero ellos pueden ir cuando quieran a la sociedad de almas- "ella es la que no puede ir"_

_-bueno entonces la razón de tu falta de entusiasmo es la señorita Arisawa- dijo el rubio con su clásica sonrisa _

_-¿QUE? no inventes Urahara- Renji se puso de pie algo sonrojado- Rukia es la única shinigami que se enamoro de un humano esta bien- el teniente salió de la habitación_

_-yo quise insinuar que estuvieras enamorado de ella- susurro con una gran sonrisa al ver a Renji salir de la tienda con su Ipod _

*

-"realmente actué como un chiquillo al irme de esa manera. ¿Pero por que pensé en que ella no puede ir al Serentei en cuanto me dijeron que debía regresar?"- Renji miro de reojo a la chica que acompañaba sus pasos- "lo acepto me gusta pero no es que este enamorado de ella, es hermosa físicamente y tiene una gran personalidad; aun no entiendo como me dejo golpear si podría esquivar sus golpes fácilmente pero siento que es NUESTRO juego…tsk que rayos hago pensando en eso, el punto aquí es que no estoy enamorado solo me irrita que ella no pueda ir al Serentei pero ni que quisiera que fuera a visitarme y además no es como si yo difícilmente pueda regresar aquí"

-¿Qué es lo que tanto de preocupa?- la voz de Tatsuki interrumpió los pensamientos del teniente

-na…nada

-¿nada? Desde que te enviaron ese mensaje parece que estas en otro mundo

-ya te dije que fue de mis superiores

-¿acaso no estas haciendo tu bien tu trabajo?

-ya te dije que NO ES ESO

-bah yo solo decía por que a mi parecer trabajas demasiado

-no conoces a mi capitán- susurro Renji

-…- Tatsuki se detuvo intentando captar lo que había dicho- "¿que no conozco que?"

-¿por que detienes? Ni que te preocupara tanto mi trabajo

-no te des tanta importancia Renji- la morena señalo hacia una reja- me detuve por que ya estamos en mi casa- el pelirrojo observo como Tatsuki abría la reja para ir hacia la puerta principal- ¿Qué esperas para entrar? que te aplauda o que

-serás idiota como voy a entrar por la puerta a tu casa

-primero mis padres no ven fantasmas y segundo no están en casa

-¿Cómo que no están?

-se fueron a visitar a una tía y llegaran hasta mañana- la humana le hizo una seña con la mano para que pasara

-vaya que eres consentida- exclamo el shinigami al ver un muro lleno de fotos de Tatsuki con trofeos y recibió un puñetazo

-soy hija única- el contesto al dirigirse a la cocina (A.C.: ¿es hija única? No lo se pero finjamos que lo es ¿ok?)- siéntate ahora regreso- le dijo dirigiéndose a la planta alta

Renji se sentó en una silla del comedor y vio que en la cocina había algo calentándose. El pelirrojo se toco su brazo izquierdo el cual tenían algunas cortadas por tanto golpe que le dio el hollow en la pared. Tatsuki llego con un botiquín colocándolo frente a Renji

-bien hora de curar tus heridas

-no son nada no tienes por que molestarte además yo vine por la co…auch- se quejo el pelirrojo cuando la chica le toco su brazo

-no son nada ¿he? – le dijo burlona- deja de hacerte el macho anda quítate el haori

-jeje así que por eso quieres sanarme- exclamo Renji con una sonrisa picara, dejando a Tatsuki con una cara de desconcierto- es porque quieres ver mi hermoso cuerpo

-no seas engreído- le grito Tatsuki con un derechazo bien conectado en la cara

-solo era broma- dijo el shinigami y vio a Tatsuki frente a él con una expresión seria- esta bien dejare que me cures

Renji, aunque con algo de dolor por los golpes, se quito su haori dejándola resbalar por su bien formada espalda hasta que el asiento de la silla la detuvo. La chica se quedo algo sorprendida con el torso bien trabajado del shinigami y también al darse cuenta de que sus tatuajes no solo se extendía en su cuello y brazos si no también en su pecho y abdomen.

-también tienes tatuado el torso- le dijo ligeramente sonrojada

-no solamente eso- respondió Renji levantándose de la silla y girándose para darle la espalda

-"también su espalda, creí que solo los tenia en partes visibles"- Tatsuki extendió su brazo y roso ligeramente las líneas de los tatuajes- "¿Por qué se tatuó? ¿Por qué…?"

-¿te gustan?- la voz de Renji interrumpió las cavilaciones de la humana

-hem así que por eso te tatuaste- respondió lascivamente la chica

-¿Qué?

-para impresionar a las chicas ¿no es así?

-claro que no- le contesto el teniente sentándose otra vez- estos tatuajes son algo como un pacto entre mi zampakutoh y yo

-¿tu zampakutoh?

-no solo son katanas- le explico- tiene espíritus dentro de ellas, si el shinigami es fuerte el espíritu te dirá su nombre creando un lazo entre él y tu-Renji se recargo en la mesa sin dejarla de ver- así puedes liberar el shikai y el bankai

-eso ya lo sabia- se defendió la morena- pero no sabia que tus tatuajes representaban eso

-pues ahora lo sabes- exclamo algo indignado- que a veces sea presumido no quiere decir que ande por la vida intentado impresionar a las chicas

-…

-de hecho eres la primera que le pregunto que si le gustan… no se porque lo hice- murmuro el shinigami volteando hacia otro lado para ocultar su leve sonrojo

-son raros pero aun así no te puedo imaginar sin ellos- dijo Tatsuki- "si me gustan pero no se lo voy a decir"- ahora déjame curarte para que puedas comer

Tatsuki comenzó a limpiar la cortada de su brazo izquierdo y vendarlo. Ambos se mantuvieron callados, disfrutando por primera vez la tranquilidad que se podían dar y mirándose furtivamente, sonrojándose al contacto de sus pieles o verse.

Al terminar Tatsuki se levanto dejando a un lado el botiquín y dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras Renji se volvía poner su haori. Después de unos minutos Tatsuki volvió con dos platos con estofado y regreso por unos vasos con agua.

-pues a comer- exclamo la chica

-itadakimasu

Antes de que Tatsuki terminara su comida Renji ya había limpiado el suyo y sin preguntarle siquiera tomo el plato del chico y regreso a la cocina para traerle mas

-no debiste…yo no…

-vamos come todo lo que quieras- le dijo sin importancia la morena- que no te estas quejando siempre de que con Urahara-san no puedes comer mas de un plato

-pues…muchas gracias por que tengo mucha hambre

-tanta que le echaste la culpa de ser tan débil

-otra vez con lo mismo…NO TENIA ENERGIAS

-excusas- le respondió divertida Tatsuki- se va enfriar si sigues discutiendo conmigo

-mmm esta la ganaste- dijo Renji enfocándose otra vez a su comida

Después de cinco platos, si Renji se dio rienda suelta, el shinigami se dirigió a la sala donde Tatsuki veía la televisión tras haberle servido el último plato.

-Tatsuki… gracias pero…

-siéntate- le ordeno la chica

-¿Qué?

-que te sientes- repitió Tatsuki- no tienes por que irte solo porque ya terminaste de comer

-esta bien- Renji se sentó en el extremo contrario de la chica en el sillón de tres plazas- ¿y que estas viendo?

-una película de Jackie Chan

Vieron la película entre preguntas de casi todo por parte de Renji. Al terminar la película siguieron platicando de todo la sociedad de almas, los torneos de karate, comida y música; en la cual se dieron cuenta que les gustaba casi los mismos tipos de géneros.

Ya era tarde, el reloj marcaba casi las tres de la madrugada, Tatsuki se estaba quedando dormida pero no quería quedarse con algunas dudas que le habían surgido

-¿Renji realmente crees que seria desafortunado el chico que se fije en mi?

-no- respondió sin pensarlo- aunque creo que seria difícil que pueda llegar a conquistarte

-¿Por qué?

-eres diferente, no creo que te enamores de cualquier chico enclenque que te diga que le gustas

-jeje tienes razón- Tatsuki acomodo su cabeza en el sillón en donde ahora estaba acostada

-¿y por que me preguntas esto a mi?

-tu fuiste el que me dijiste que no habría nadie que se pudiera enamorar de mi- la chica levanto su vista somnolienta hacia Renji que estaba sentado a lado de ella

-solo te molestaba- el shinigami giro sus cara al sentir su sonrojo ante la cercanía de la humana

-¿Renji alguna vez te has enamorado?

-si- seguía respondiéndole sin pensar- pero fue ya hace tiempo

-¿fue de Rukia?

-¿Qué…qué dijiste?

-se nota que la aprecias mucho

-claro que la aprecio es como si fuera una hermana para mi, antes solo estaba confundido

-lo vez estabas enamorado de ella

-ya te dije que fue hace tiempo

-¿y estas enamorado ahora?-los ojos de Tatsuki se cerraban aunque ella no quería.

Ella quería escuchar la respuesta de su pregunta pero el sueño la estaba venciendo. Renji ante la pregunta la observo detenidamente pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez en una sola

-si- respondió al acariciar el corto cabello de la ahora dormida humana- si estoy enamorado

---***---

Espero le haya gustado, si tienen una critica o comentario o opinión ya saben que por un review es la mejor forma

El capitulo lo iba a hacer mas grande pero creo que es mejor así para que en el siguiente haber si ya empiezo con lo de las canciones jeje, aunque estoy notando que como que estoy logrando profundizar un poco en los sentimientos que quiero mostrar en este fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola pues ya vine con otro capitulo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER…

Este capitulo tiene una ligera (ligerisisima) mención de otras dos parejas que me gustan: Urahara y Yoruichi, Nemu e Ishida.

Ahora a lo que nos cruje chencha

**Capitulo 4: ultimo día, nueva estudiante**

Los rayos del sol brillaban directo en su rostro haciéndola cerrar mas sus ojos pero de repente una alarma comenzó a sonar a tientas apago su despertador

-"aun tengo mucho sueño, todo es culpa de…"- Tatsuki se incorporo en su cama viendo a todos lados- ¿Renji? ¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación?- la chica suspiro pesadamente- él debió de traerme aquí- "rayos como pude quedarme dormida ni siquiera me contesto mi pregunta"-con pesadumbre e irritación la chica se cambio para ir al instituto.

Al llegar a su salón saludo a sus amigos pero se sorprendió al ver que Renji aun no llegaba, la campana sonó y todos empezaron a entrar fue ahí que noto que Ishida tenían una cara algo extraña como si hubiera sentido algo miro a Ichigo y vio que estaba muy tranquilo así que tal vez no era un hollow por otro lado la cara de Rukia le transmitía la misma preocupación o extrañeza que la de Ishida.

Tatsuki tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su escritorio al ver que todos sus compañeros estaban en el salón menos Renji, "¿en donde rayos se había metido?", pensó y en ese momento la puerta se abrió de repente al entrar el shinigami mostrando claramente irritación en su cara además de que en sus ojos seguía viendo esa preocupación que le trasmitía desde que le llego ese mensaje.

La chica noto que Ishida lo miraba y Renji simplemente le hacia una seña de despreocupación y Rukia también lo miro inquisitivamente pero él solo se dirigió a su asiento donde desparramo mientras se sobaba las cines

-gracias- le dijo la pelinegra intentando ser amable al verlo tan estresado

-¿he?- pregunto confundido Renji al girarse para verla

-gracias por no dejarme en el sillón

-así…no fue nada

-¿sigues preocupado por lo de tus superiores?

-¿Qué?- el shinigami se tenso por la pregunta, como era posible que ella se diera cuenta de su dilema- ya te dije que…

-si no me quieres decir la verdad tampoco me mientas- lo corto antes escuchar su anterior respuesta- simplemente dime que no me quieres decir o que no es de mi incumbencia

-Tatsuki…yo no es que te…- la pobre explicación de Renji fue cortada por la profesora

-buenos días vagos- saludo como siempre la mujer- bueno tengo dos anuncios que hacerles el día de hoy- los chicos comenzaron a murmurar curiosos

-Tatsuki…yo…-Renji intento explicar pero simplemente las palabras no salían- "no es mi obligación explicarle… ¿pero por que siento que debía de haberle dicho antes sobre esto?"

-no debes explicarme nada, yo no debí estarte presionando para que me respondieras

-no es acerca de eso…es sobre…lo que pasa es que…

-el primer anuncio es algo triste- los volvió a interrumpir la profesora- y es que me acaban de informar que es el ultimo día Abarai Renji con nosotros

-¿Qué?- la voz de Ichigo fue la que sobresalió sobre los de mas murmullos de los adolecentes- ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con el ultimo día? ¿Renji que demonios sucede?- le pregunto enfurecido el pelinaranja

-lo que pasa es que…

-al parecer la familia de Abarai-kun quiere que regrese a su ciudad natal Kurosaki- explico la sensei

-que familia ni que ocho cuartos- contesto de mala manera Ichigo- ¿esto es por Byakuya verdad?- cuestiono al acercarse a la butaca de que Renji jalarlo de la camisa

-que te importa si es por Kuchiki-taicho- respondió el teniente zafándose del agarre de su amigo

-"¿Kuchiki-taicho?...es cierto Rukia me dijo que su hermano es el capitán de Renji… ¿pero porque tiene que regresar?...no debería de sentirme así, él se va… ¿acaso el quería decírmelo antes que lo dijera la profesora?"- pensaba Tatsuki viendo como Renji e Ichigo discutían

-¿pero quien es Kuchiki-taicho? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Kuchiki-san?- se preguntaban entre si lo chicos

-Kurosaki tranquilízate se que te hiciste amigo de Abarai pero no es para que actúes así

-no es solo por la amistad- murmuro Ichigo para si mismo- esto es sobre que demonios esta pensando el engreído de Byakuya ordenándote que regreses

-No insultes a Nii-sama- Rukia se unió a la discusión- ¿Renji por que no nos dijiste que tenias que regresar?

-se suponía que esto se los explicaría luego, ella ni siquiera debía de saber que me iba-señalo a la sensei- pero Urahara vino a inscribirla al instituto y le dijo de paso que yo me iba-explico irritado- y para que sepas bien Ichigo-baka, Kuchiki Byakuya no tuvo nada que ver en que regrese…bueno él solo dijo que ya había estado en esta ciudad suficiente tiempo

-"a que se refiere con inscribirla"- se pregunto mentalmente Inoue y Chad

-entonces Byakuya si tuvo que ver, no intentes excusarlo Renji

-Ichigo tenle mas respeto a Nii-sama

-que respeto ni que nada Rukia, seguro dentro de unos días resulta que tu queridísimo hermano también te ordene que regreses- dijo Ichigo con algo de preocupación en su voz a la posibilidad de que Rukia se fuera

-de eso no tiene por que preocuparse- exclamo Renji al sentarse de nuevo en su butaca mientras ambos chicos lo veían confundidos- en el receso se los explico así que ahora podríamos dejar de hacer una escena por favor- Rukia e Ichigo se dieron cuenta de que todos los veían e inmediatamente fueron a sentarse

-vaya al parecer estos chicos si que se llevan bien- murmuro para si la profesora- bueno ya que se calmaron les daré el próximo anuncio- la mujer miro hacia la puerta- puedes pasar por favor- la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una chica de altura promedio, buen cuerpo y de cabello negro trenzado la cual dejo algo sorprendidos a Ichigo y sus amigos- tendremos una nueva compañera ella es…

-Kurutsuchi Nemu gusto en conocerlos- la teniente hizo una ligera reverencia

-Kurutsuchi-san déjame ver en donde te puedes sentar…

-AQUÍ, AQUÍ, AQUÍ- gritaba Asano pero Nemu camino hacia el otro lado del salón

-me sentare aquí-dijo la shinigami señalando el escritorio de Chizuru que estaba detrás de Renji

-óyeme pero este es mi lugar…- le grito la chica de anteojos

-debo estar junto a Abarai-san es por eso que este ya no es tu lugar- exclamo Nemu al apartar a la chica para sentarse

-que seas nueva no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que quieras…

-Chizuru siéntate a lado de Asano- ordeno la profesora- solo será por este día- la chica se fue a sentar aun muy enojada

-Nemu-san lo que acabas de hacer son algunos de esos comportamientos que te dije que no hicieras- le dijo Renji

-lo siento Abarai-fukutaicho

-no me digas así, Renji-san o Abarai-san así es como debes decir frente a ellos

-pero usted hace rato menciono a Kuchiki-taicho

-fue un error

-esta bien Renji-san

-"¿pero que le pasa a esta chica?"- se pregunto Tatsuki al observar de reojo la conversación de ambos shinigami –"¿ella también será una shinigami? Le dijo fukutaicho a Renji así que debe serlo pero que es lo que hace aquí….y que fue eso de 'debo estar con Abarai'…será que Renji se refería a ella cuando le dijo ala chica del salón de alado que había alguien que le gustaba"-la morena sentía que su sangre hervía de la furia al pensar que esa shinigami era la dueña del corazón de Renji

-Arisawa-llamo la sensei- ARISAWA

-¿Qué rayos quiere?...-la chica se congelo al ver a quien le había gritado

-al pasillo Arisawa

-lo siento sensei- Tatsuki se incorporo ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros

-y de paso despierte a Abarai para que la acompañe al pasillo- la pelinegra vio a su lado y se dio cuenta que el shinigami estaba plácidamente dormido

-levante anciano- le dijo Tatsuki al moverlo frenéticamente

-¿Qué?- el pelirojo abrió los ojos viendo a la profesora

-Abarai al pasillo junto con Arisawa

-si sensei- el chico siguió a Tatsuki fuera del salón y Nemu se puso un poco nerviosa por que no sabia que hacer en ese caso era nueva en el mundo humano es por eso que Renji debía de ayudarla pero le llego una nota

_"solo sigue tomando nota de lo que este explicando la profesora, relájate el mundo humano es mucho mas simple de lo que crees Nemu-san…confía en mi"_

La teniente del doceavo batallo miro a Rukia al pensar que ella era la que le había mandado la nota pero vio que duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos así que dirigió su vista al frente y fue cuando vio a Ishida mirándola de reojo y fue cuando comprendió quien le había mandado la nota. Nemu le sonrió levemente e Ishida volvió su mirada al frente ajustando sus lentes.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo el ambiente no estaba muy tranquilo que digamos, Tatsuki intentaba ignorar a Renji y él intentaba encontrar su voz para romper el incomodo silencio

-¿te vas ir?- pregunto por fin la chica pero sonaba notablemente furiosa y Renji solo asintió en afirmación- ¿eso fue lo que te dijeron tus superiores?

-si, es por eso que no quería decir nada ni siquiera a Rukia fui capaz de decirle de mis nuevas ordenes

-tienes razón si no le decías Rukia como podrías haberme dicho a mi- murmuro la pelinegra

-oye para serte sincero se me hubiera hecho mas fácil decirle a Rukia que a ti- respondió sin pensar el shinigami

-a si, por que seria mas difícil decírmelo tú y yo solo somos…- Tatsuki no podía…no quería decir la palabra amigos

-a Ichigo y Rukia y a los demás podría verlos cuando sea pero si no me dejan regresar al mundo humano a ti te vería hasta que te mueras es por eso que me era mas difícil decírtelo

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula Tatsuki y Renji se dio cuenta que tal vez hablo mas del a cuenta

-olvídalo- susurro ocultando su sonrojo

-¿te iras hoy?- pregunto Tatsuki después de unos minutos de silencio

-en la noche

-sabes que vas a entristecer a Inoue si le dices que te vas en la noche- exclamo golpeando el hombro del pelirojo para aligerar el ambiente

-también por eso no quise decir nada- dijo Renji- no quería que la idea de Orihime-san sobre salir a divertimos esta noche se transformara en una fiesta de "despedida"- el shinigami hizo las comillas con sus dedos

-tu dijiste que no es seguro que te dejen regresar pero aun así puede que vengas ¿no es así?

-no lo se, esta unión de shinigami con humanos fue por lo de la guerra y como ya se termino pues no estoy seguro

-a Rukia la dejaron un poco mas aquí…tal vez te dejen visitarla de vez en cuando

-tal vez

-bueno entonces es un 50-50 de posibilidades de que tengamos que ver tu tatuado rostro otra vez por aquí- le dijo con tono divertido para ocultar esa sensación de tristeza que la invadía

-al menos ya no voy a tener que estar preguntándome si eres hombre o mujer con esa fuerza que tien…augh- un buen derechazo le doblo la cara

-soy una chica con fuerza de un chico así que tu duda ha sido respondida

-la delicadeza ante todo Tatsuki- dijo Renji levantándose sobándose su mejilla

-nunca he sido una niña delicada asique no estés jodiendo

-es bueno que no seas una delicadita seria muy aburrido tener que estar cercas de ti si lo fueras

-también seria aburrido si tu fueras un humano tonto

-soy un humano solo que no estoy vivo- aclaro el shinigami con una sonrisa y ambos se soltaron a reír

-CALLENSE O LOS MANDO CON EL DIRECTOR- grito la profesora desde dentro del salón y ambos chicos se callaron

-¿oye por cierto te llevaste mi Ipod o lo has visto?- pregunto Tatsuki con un tono de voz bajo después de unos minutos

-no

-entonces creo que se me cayo cuando el hollow nos atacaba- la chica suspiro cansinamente- rayos con lo que me costo ahorrar dinero para poder comprarlo

Durante el receso Renji les explico a todos que Yamamoto y Kuchiki-taicho le habían ordenado regresar a la sociedad de almas pero que Rukia aun podía quedarse al menos hasta el verano. Los planes del Karaoke siguieron en pie así después de salir de la escuela todos se dirigieron a sus casas para cambiarse y luego reunirse en el parque alrededor de las 6 de la tarde.

*

Renji estaba en la tienda Urahara terminado de comer en compañía de Yoruichi, Urahara y los demás

-ya que me había acostumbrado a tu presencia Abarai-san- exclamo el rubio

-"pero si era el que mas me decía arrimado"- pensó el pelirrojo levantando una ceja

-¿oye Renji si todos van a salir hoy quien se va ser cargo de los hollow?

-Yoruichi tiene razón ¿acaso Nemu-san se hará cargo?- pregunto Urahara

-no, se supone que debe habituarse al mundo humano por eso pensamos que es mejor que venga con nosotros

-¿y entonces lo hollows Akapine?- cuestiono el chico de cabellos iguales al teniente

-Rukia hablo con Kuchiki-taicho y enviaran a otro shinigami para que nos cubra por hoy

-eso es muy bueno

-si, bueno muchas gracias debo de irme a bañar

-pero aun es muy temprano Renji- le dijo Yoruichi terminando su quinto plato

-es que debo de ir a otro lugar antes de reunirme con todos- explico el teniente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se retiro de la habitación

-y ese lugar de hecho es una humana llamada Arisawa-san- dijo divertido el rubio pero fue golpeado en la nuca

-déjalo en paz Kisuke

Después de tomar un relajante baño, Renji se dispuso a cambiarse; unos pantalones negros, una playera gris muy oscuro con mangas blancas y una camisa negra sobre esta era lo que formaba su conjunto. El chico cepillo su cabello y comenzó a peinarse con su clásica coleta pero alguien lo interrumpió

-¿Por qué siempre peinas tu cabello así Renji?- pregunto Yoruichi desde el marco de la puerta

-pues…

-deberías de dejártelo suelto por una vez- le dijo al aventarle una banda negra con rojo

-no creo, es que con el cabello suelto no siento que me vea bien

-jeje confía en la palabra de una mujer y déjate el cabello suelto

-esta bien- dijo rendido el pelirojo atándose la banda negra y dejando que su largo cabello cayera libre- bueno nos vemos en la noche

-recuerda que dijeron que debías de irte en la noche de hoy así que técnicamente te puedes ir hasta antes de las doce- señalo algo divertida la mujer gato

-tienes razón Yoruichi-san, bueno me voy- dijo el chico saliendo del almacén

-insisto que es muy temprano para que se vaya- exclamo Urahara colocándose a un lado de su mejor amiga (A.C.: aquí yo interrumpiendo pero la mera verdad yo sigo sin tragarme que estos dos solo son "amigos")

-ya te dije que no lo molestes Kisuke, si el quiere ir a ver antes a esa chica es cosa de él

-pero Yoruichi…

-te recuerdo que tu fuiste el que hiciste que Ichigo y Rukia se gritaran sus verdaderos sentimientos

-a pues este…bueno que tal si mejor vamos a ver alguna película –intento librarse el rubio

-esta bien pero ahora yo decido

*

Un poco mas tarde en la casa de los Arisawa…

-¿vas a salir esta noche Tatsuki?

-hai madre

-¿es una cita con un chico apuesto?

-que no, por que siempre me preguntas eso

-por que deberías de al menos haber tenido una cita a esta edad

-tengo quince años

-pero en unos meses cumplirás dieciséis

-y eso que madre- le grito dando un portazo en el baño- "que tiene de raro que no haya tenido ni pretendientes…bueno tal vez los tuve pero eran unos enclenques"- pasaron varios minutos mientras Tatsuki se bañaba

-¿Qué tal si no nos quiere decir que en verdad tiene una cita con un chico y por eso nos dijo que es una salida entre amigos?- se pregunto la madre de la chica

-por favor mujer ¿realmente crees que tu hija mentira de esa manera?- le contesto el padre de Tatsuki

-pero es que debería de al menos intentar salir con un chico

-va ser difícil que haya algún chico que pueda con tu hija

-claro que hay chicos que puedan con ella-afirmo la mujer- ese chico debe ser rudo, con agallas, atractivo, fuerte pero de buen corazón

-no creo que haya chicos rudos con un buen corazón casi siempre los rudos y fuertes son pandilleros

-claro que no, Ichigo es todo lo que dije y es un buen candidato…

-según lo que me dijo Tatsuki, Ichigo ya tiene novia

-¿Qué? Ahora que vamos hacer Tatsuki debe de salir con un chico- la mujer se aterro al pensar algo- ¿Qué… que tal…si nuestra…hija no…no le gustan los…?

DING DONG (timbre, omitan los súper efectos)

-deja de decir tonterías mujer

-pero es que…- seguía diciendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta- piénsalo ella nunca sale con chi…cos ¿?- la mujer quedo en shock al abrir la puerta y ver la persona que había tocado

-buenas tardes- saludo Renji- ¿se encontrara Tatsuki?

-O-O

-que sucede que no reaccionas- exclamo el padre acercándose a la puerta viendo al pelirrojo alto, fuerte, con apariencia ruda y al parecer buena persona por que traía una caja con un pequeño moño de regalo- …O-O ¿buscabas a mi hija?

-si…soy un amigo y…

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Tatsuki bajando las escaleras- ¿Renji que hace aquí?- "oh por dios se ve genial con el cabello suelto…Tatsuki deja de pensar en esas cosas tranquilízate estas frente a tus padre"

-es que tenia que hablar contigo antes de reunirnos con los demás

-esta bien, ven sube hablaremos en mi cuarto todavía no me peino

-¿te…?- el chico se detuvo así mismo de decir algún comentario de burla- con permiso

-si claro chico pasa- dijo el padre viendo hacia arriba por la altura de Renji

-¿Qué es lo que tenias que decirme?- pregunto la pelinegra ya en la habitación

-pues…-el shinigami sintió que toda la valentía que había acumulado para poder al menos decirle que le gustaba se esfumo-…nada solo quería entregarte eso- el estiro el regalo que traía -"soy patético…me gustas que no puedo decir esas simples palabras"

-¿y que es esto?

-un regalo que no es obvio mocoso

-eso ya lo se akapine pero por que me lo das a mi

-simplemente por que quería

-como se que no es una broma

-¿tan poco confías en mi?

-¿quien dijo que yo confía en ti?

-bah dame acá- le arrebato la caja- no es una broma solo quería tener un gesto amable contigo- le tendió una caja mas pequeña en donde se apreciaba un nuevo Ipod

-¿Cómo es que…?

-no puedes decir simplemente gracias chiquilla

-te daría las gracias si supiera por que me regalas uno nuevo anciano

-ya te dije que porque quise

-bien pues gracias- le dijo de mala manera pero acercando a su pecho el regalo

-¿y realmente te vas a peinar?- le pregunto con toda la burla marcada en su rostro

-claro que si, tu eres el que al parecer no se paso el peine

-quise intentar algo diferente como tú con tu ropa- señalo el shinigami viendo el atuendo de Tatsuki que consistía en unos pantalones negros tres cuartos y una blusa sin mangas guinda y que solo se abotonaba en la zona del pecho dejando expuesto el abdomen y parte del escote

-te iba a decir que te veías bien pero ahora te has burlado de mi ropa- exclamo la humana conteniendo su ira y buscando otra blusa

-no me burle de hecho se te ve bien esa ropa

-gracias- le dijo algo sonroja ya que bueno se había puesto eso para que lo notara- "parezco una chica común como las que solo les importa su forma de verse pero es que son los últimos momentos que él va estar cercas de mi…debo decírselo, no me importa la respuesta no me voy a quedar con la duda de saber si soy correspondida o no"- pensó Tatsuki…bueno de hecho casi lo mismo estaba pensando Renji

-creo que tu…- dijeron al unisonó

-tu dime primero- pidió Renji

-no, no, que es lo que me quieres decir- pregunto Tatsuki

-claro que no tu hablaste primero tu dime primero

-no tu dime primero yo te interrumpí

-yo fui el que te interrumpí tu dime primero

-no tu primero

-no tu primero

-que tú anciano

-no insisto que tu primero chiquilla

-tú akapine

-tú mocoso

-estúpido

-descerebrada

-idiota

-humana

-muerto

-ya alto, parecemos lo inútiles de Ichigo y Rukia

-tu empezaste

-fuiste tú

-que fuiste tú

-detente que vamos a comenzar otra vez

-tienes razón mejor vámonos

-cierto mejor vayamos de aquí- dijo Renji mientras seguía a Tatsuki fuera de su habitación

-ya me voy papás- grito la chica abriendo la puerta

-que se diviertan- respondieron pero en cuanto se dieron la vuelta los chicos los papás de Tatsuki se asomaron ala venta para observarlos

-ese chico parece todo un vago

-quien te entiende mujer primero te quejabas de que tu hija nunca traía chicos a la casa y cuando viene uno dices que es un vago

-pero es que estaba tatuado y además no se ve que pueda con nuestra hija- pero su afirmación fue contradicha al ver como Tatsuki le daba un buen puñetazo en el hombro y Renji solo se reía

-pues al parecer se llevan bien- exclamo el papá con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su hija riendo muy feliz caminando junto a al pelirojo…caminado solo a unos mínimos centímetros de él

---RenTat---

_Espero les haya gustado por cierto como va vestido Renji es como la de una imagen que vi en google_

_Espero no tardar en actualizar por que ya entre nuevamente a la universidad pero bueno hare mi mayor esfuerzo. En el próximo capitulo ahora si ya es el karaoke_

_Por cierto aprovecho para invitarlos a que lean un fic que estoy escribiendo en colaboración de una de mis mejores amigas Luna Maltter Black…el fic se llama "Lo que tienen que sufrir los tenientes" los shinigami son los protagonistas y es pues un fic completamente de humor y de parodia, no tiene pareja…o al menos aun no. Espero se quieran dar una vuelta por este fic en pocos días subiremos el ultimo capitulo de este fic._

_Bueno por ahora les digo HASTA LUEGO Y NOS LEYEMOS PRONTO_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola bueno lo siento ha pasado un mes pero pues hasta ahorita tuve tiempo

Pues espero les guste el capitulo, y bueno como leí las reglas de FF no es como este prohibido integrar canciones al fic….pero para evitar complicaciones las Canciones no están completas solo son fragmentos de esta para que entiendan el concepto del fic y para darle mas "sentimiento"…o eso intento

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENCE…solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

Así que crujirle a chencha

**Capitulo 5: Karaoke**

En el parque casi todos estaban reunidos los únicos que faltaban eran Renji y Tatsuki los cuales dejaran mas que shockeados a mas de uno al llegar juntos

-hola chicos- saludo la pelinegra- bueno que esperamos ya estamos todos ¿no es así Inoue?

-¿he?...a si ya estamos todos venga vámonos al karaoke- exclamo Inoue saliendo un poco de la sorpresa- "mi plan ya esta funcionado y ni siquiera hemos ido al karaoke…soy genial como casamentera"- pensaba la pelinaranja caminando junto a todos

-oi Renji- lo llamo en susurros Ichigo- ¿Por qué llegaste con Tatsuki y venían muy "felices"?

-que te importa idiota- le respondió el pelirojo ocultando su ligero sonrojo

-ya dime, ¿te la encontraste en el camino o que?

-ya te dije que no te importa

-a bueno entonces tampoco es importante que le diga a Rukia quien rompió su peluche de Chappy- le dijo maquiavélicamente Ichigo

-espera Ichigo- lo llamo nervioso al ver como su amigo se dirigía hacia la pelinegra- esta bien te digo maldito

-bien ¿y entonces?

-fui a su casa esta bien

-como que fuiste a su casa, ¿para que o que?...- el pelinaranja se detuvo al procesar algunas de las ideas que se le vinieron a la cabeza- Renji…acaso… ¿acaso te gusta Tatsuki?

-como crees- le respondió el teniente intentado ocultar la situación

-RUK…- la voz de Ichigo fue cortada por la mano de Renji

-ok te digo

-bien pero se sincero ¿te gusta o no?

-pues… un poquito…mas o menos…mas que menos…si…totalmente- le contesto sonrojándose mas y mas

-jejeje

-de que te ríes inútil

-es que me parece gracioso que tú eras el que siempre decía 'un humano y una shinigami realmente están zafados' y mira a donde fuiste parar

-oh cállate, tal vez por eso las reglas dicen estrictamente que los nosotros no deberíamos de mezclarnos- le dijo Renji enojado- esa regla nos evita el dolor a ambas partes de tener que separarse de la persona que te complementa totalmente

-¿complementa totalmente? Eres un cursi Ren...

-no se que le viste a este idiota Rukia- exclamo al pasar a lado de su amiga y de Tatsuki y las chicas voltearon hacia atrás para ver a Ishida y a Chad intentando despegar a Ichigo del muro de concreto

Al llegar karaoke todos hicieron un sorteo para los turnos para cantar, a excepción de Nemu que se negó al querer entender las costumbres humana sin participar. Cada uno iba sacando el turno quedando Renji en el tercer lugar seguido por Tatsuki.

Ichigo sin tener muchas ganas canto en primer lugar, luego fue Asano y al terminar su canción que sonó como si la hubiera cantado Nel Tu regreso a su asiento muy feliz por su desempeño y con una gran sonrisa le dijo a Renji que ahora era su turno. El pelirojo se levanto, miro la lista de las canciones y escogió una que le hacia recordar un poco lo que estaba pasando con su vida, se giro sobre sus talones y los ojos de sus compañeros y amigos estaba pegada a él, agradeció mentalmente que ellos fueran su único publico.

La melodía se comenzó a escuchar, la batería y las guitarras hacían que se dieran cuenta de que era rockera y era obvio al ver que Renji la iba cantar pero al empezar las notas de teclado la melodía se suavizo un poco y el pelirojo comenzó a cantar con una voz bien entonada

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of_

_trying to fight this_

*(Odio sentirme así, estoy tan cansado de tratar de combatirlo)

Renji seguía cantando impregnándole un sentimiento que solo pocos lograron entender en su totalidad.

_And the more I hide I_

_realize I'm slowly_

_losing you_

*(Y mientras mas escondo mas me doy cuenta que te pierdo lentamente)

Los ojos de Tatsuki estaban pegados a Renji quien la veía de vez en cuando solo para confirmar que sus intenciones al intentar que la pelinegra supiera que lo cantaba era por ella y solo por ella.

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

*(Tentándome, ¿Cómo puedo adorarte? ¿Cómo puedo tener sed de ti? ¿Cómo puedo necesitarme?)

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron entre si, un día ellos también sintieron esos sentimientos confusos pero ellos ahora están juntos, aunque fuera temporalmente o eternamente, mandaron al diablo a la sociedad de almas y sus estúpidas reglas.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without_

_an overdose of you_

…_breathing life_

*(Estando en coma, nunca despertare sin una sobredosis de ti…Respirando vida)

Tatsuki ahora comprendía, sus dudas, sus sentimientos estaban claros tan claros como lo que Renji le quiso dar entender con esa canción. Ella tampoco el gustaba sentir ese cariño por él, tal vez también lo oculto con la agresividad que lo trataba pero por esos estúpidos juegos ahora estaban compartiendo de sus últimos momentos juntos… ¿acaso aun cuando se amaban se habían perdido mutuamente? No podían, no DEBIAN sentirlo…Shinigami y Humano, eso nunca podría ser; ese tipo de relación solo traería dolor por la separación inevitable.

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

*(De la manera que me haces sentir, despertar por ti nunca se sintió tan real)

Las últimas palabras fueron entonadas por el pelirrojo que ahora miraba a Tatsuki sin importarle que fuera notado por alguno. Renji dejo el micrófono y se fue a sentar pasando cercas de Tatsuki quien pudo reaccionar hasta que Inoue la movió y le dijo que era su turno. La chica se levanto y realizo las mismas acciones que los demás y la melodía de piano comenzó al mismo tiempo que la primera palabra era entonada por Tatsuki

_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside_

_lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without_

_lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_oh but God I want to let it go_

*(no quiero quedarme encerrada adentro, No quiero olvidar como se siente sin, Quiero quedarme enamorada aun con mi dolor, pero Dios quiero dejarlo ir)

Renji estuvo seguro que Tatsuki había descifrado lo que le quiso decir pero no entendí el por que ahora le decía que no le importaba estar enamorada de esa manera, que acaso no entendía que ellos nunca podrían estar juntos como Rukia e Ichigo…ellos habían tenido suerte.

_couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show_

_never wanted it to be so cold_

*(No puedo ocultar el vacio que dejaste mostrar, nunca quise ser tan fría)

Tatsuki ahora entendía el abismo que los separaba, pero entonces por que aun así quería estar con él, era la primera vez que sentía algo tan egoísta…lo amaba, lo necesitaba, no deseaba que se fuera…como se arrepentía de haber sido tan orgullosa y negar lo que estaba sintiendo, ocultarlo con esa agresividad infantil.

_anything is better than to be alone_

_and in the end I guess I had to fall_

_always find my place among the ashes_

_*(Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar sola y al final creo que debo caer siempre encontrándome entre las cenizas)_

Rukia observo como Renji rehuyó a la mirada de Tatsuki ante el mensaje… ¿acaso iba volver dejar ir una oportunidad de ser feliz? Al momento en que Tatsuki termino de cantar Ichigo quería gritarle a Renji que no fuera tan estúpido, la chica le estaba diciendo prácticamente prefería cualquier complicación a volver a estar sola…de todos modos algún día ella moriría y su relación podría estar completa por fin.

Rukia no espero a que Tatsuki bajara del estrado cuando tomo el micrófono y eligió su canción, bien Inoue tuvo una gran idea de traer a esos dos al karaoke, a Ichigo aunque fue por broma los sentó juntos y ahora le tocaba a ella que hacerlos dejar de ser tan infantiles.

La voz de Rukia sonó antes que el piano de notas muy suaves…

_If it can be heard, if it can be heard,_

_the ringing that doesn't stop_

_The shout of the heart that believes and advances almost crumbles with the weight of tears_

_*(Se puede escuchar, si solo se pudiera escuchar, el sonido que no se detiene, los latidos del corazón que cree y avanza casi gateando con el peso de las lagrimas.)_

Renji abrió los ojos al recordar esa canción…esa era la melodía que Urahara engaño y obligo a componer a Ichigo solo para que él y ella se confesaran… ¿Cómo rayos había parado en un karaoke? El pelirojo miro a su amiga de toda la vida y luego vio a los demás para encontrar Nemu sonriéndole en complicidad, maldecía que esa teniente supiera tanto de tecnología.

_We should not shed tears for that will serve as a defeat of our bodies to our hearts_

_It is then nothing more than proof for it to be said that our hearts are thing beyond our ability to control?_

_*(No deberíamos sembrar lagrimas por que solo sirven como derrota de nuestros cuerpos antes nuestros corazones. Esto es nada más que la prueba de que dicen que el corazón es algo lejos de nuestra habilidad de control)_

Ellos no tenían la culpa de sentir amor, Ni Tatsuki ni Renji habrían podido negarse a sentir cariño hacia el otro…de lo que eran culpables era de haber perdido un valioso tiempo, de ser tan orgullosos como para no aceptar antes ese sentimiento.

Ichigo cuestiono con la mirada a Renji…¿Qué vas hacer?, el pelirojo miro de soslayo a la chica a un lado de él, con la mirada baja con sus manos sujetando fuertemente la tela de su pantalón.

Tatsuki no sabia que hacer quería tomar su mano pero no encontraba el valor que siempre tenia- "tal vez a el simplemente no le importa o tal vez..."-las cavilaciones de la morena se detuvieron en seco al sentir un áspera mano sobre la suya, levanto su rostro para ver a Renji sonriéndole sinceramente y luego girar su cara para ocultar lo rojo de sus mejillas…-"o tal ves exista esperanza…no importa que sola la muerte nos pueda unir realmente, lo que importa es que de una u otra manera estaremos juntos"-

La reunión siguió todos se habían divertido ya era tarde así que todos comenzaron el camino a casa, poco a poco Renji se fue quedando solo y antes de que Tatsuki también se fuera le hizo una petición

-¿podrías verme en una hora en el parque?

-¿en el parque?

-hay algo que debo decirte pero primero tengo que hacer algo

-no tienes que decirme nada…creo que no fue necesario las palabras

-eso lo se… pero solo…simplemente veme en una hora en el parque- le dijo al salir corriendo

*

La noche era tranquila después del buena ambiente que se vivió en la reunión todos disfrutaban en sus hogares. Ichigo y Rukia como siempre disfrutando de otra de sus discusiones pero ambos tenían una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que solo mostraban ante ellos. Ishida al ofrecerle hospedaje a Nemu se encontraba explicándole todo sobre lo que debía saber, pero ese departamento también tenia esa atmosfera de que no existiera nada mas que ellos. Por otro lado en el parque ya se encontraba Tatsuki algo impaciente…

-me alegra que si hayas venido

-era lo que querías no- le respondió la chica al girar a verlo con sus ropas de shinigami- y que lo que quieres decirme

-nada

-como que na…- Tatsuki fue callada de la mejor manera…con un beso que correspondió al recuperarse de la sorpresa

-tu misma dijiste que no tenia que decir nada- le susurro al oído el shinigami

-Renji yo…

-tu tampoco debes decir nada- pero ahora Renji fue el que recibió un beso inesperado, al terminárseles el aire se quedaron viendo un rato simplemente disfrutando de su presencia

-¿regresaras?- se aventuro a preguntar Tatsuki y como respuesta recibió un fuerte abrazo

-Rukia e Ichigo tuvieron suerte- le susurro

-Re…

-Tatsuki crece, conviértete en la campeona mundial de karate, si quieres cásate, ten hijos, envejece- le decía Renji con notable nostalgia y tristeza- disfruta de la vida mortal y luego muere- Tatsuki se abrazo mas él, sabia lo que iba pasar-porque solo en la muerte podremos disfrutar la vida juntos

Renji le dio un beso, se separo de ella y al abrir la puerta de la sociedad almas camino hacia ella

-no te atrevas a morir de un manera estúpida…mocoso- exclamo el shinigami al verla de lado con su clásica sonrisa y en ese momento las puertas se cerraron desapareciendo junto con la presencia de Renji en el mundo humano

-yo no podría morir estúpidamente…anciano- murmuro Tatsuki al contener lagrimas pero una mano en su hombro la hizo girarse

-ya veras que lo volverás a ver…el amor verdadero puede con todo- le dijo Inoue con una sonrisa

-gracias Inoue…-"no era el momento… pero tarde o temprano podre ir al otro lado"

--Fin---

¿Les gusto?.... o me tiraran jitomasasos...

Bueno pues bien este el fin de la historia…aun que si ustedes quieren podría hacer un epilogo

Espero no haya salido muy tonto, o apresurado o cursi o confuso

La canción de Renji: Comatose- Skillet

Tatsuki: Lithium- Evanecenses

Rukia: Listen to one story- Bleach Beat Collection

A.C. AKASUNA


	6. No mata, uno muere

_Hola_

_Ya más de un año lo sé, pero pues no tenía planeado el epilogo pero como lo pidieron tanto aquí esta, espero les guste, tal vez el final este un poco extraño pero pues los epílogos son lo que pasa después, así que se tiene que ver el termino de la historia para casi todos los personajes ¿no? Por eso me tarde fue muy difícil inspirarme ya que me encanto el final jeje pero bueno yo también quiero ver juntos a estos dos_

_Bueno los dejo leer muchas gracias a todos y todas los que lo leyeron y agregaron a sus favoritos o alertas_

_**3R1N14S (**__pues a mucho les gusta los finales así, aunque yo estaba muy satisfecha con el final de este fic pero aquí está ya que ustedes son los que tienen el voto en esta página), ____ (pues con mucha tardanza pero aquí está el epilogo espero te guste), __**Tsukishirohime-chan**__ (Si lo se jaja hace ya un año que termine este fic, pero pues he mejorado un poco, espero que se entienda mejor el epilogo aunque no prometo que haya faltas de ortografía soy malísima para eso),__** rukiia-shi**__ (Aquí está el epilogo, gracias por leer, esta es la última entrega de este fic, tal vez suba algún otro one-shot de esta pareja), __**Hinamori soy 1a niña buena**__ (pues si lo pidieron mucho, pero luego como me sentí tan bien con el final pues no me inspiraba para nada, sorry por la tardanza), __**Yashiru-fukutaicho**__ (aquí esta, espero sea de tu agrado y el de tus amigas), Sango 200 (aquí esta tras mucho, pero aquí esta muchas gracias por tus cumplidos), __**Rosseto-chan**__ (espero que te agrede el cierre), __**yuyo-002**__ (pues este es el final, final, el epilogo donde doy cierre a este fic en el que me halago mucho sus peticiones de epilogo y de continuación cuando a mi me encanto el final que puse), __**chilly-chan**__ (Skillet es genial, y hartas gracias por leerlo cuando ni siquiera eres fan de la pareja me halaga, en un tiempecito me leo uno tuyo a veces no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera), __**mizo zangetsu itsuka hayata**__ (se que quedo triste pero creí que así quedaría bien y quedo o mínimo a mi me agrado, y por cierto que bueno que pensaste en ti yo digo que primero esta uno luego uno y luego los demás ;) ) y por ultimo __**Rinko Inukai**__ (si siglos de actualizar, a ti te debo agradecer doble ya que fuiste una gran motivación para terminar el epilogo, ya que no estaba muy convencida de terminarlo ya que lo tenía a medio empezar pero al platicar contigo me animaste a acabarlo)._

_También gracias a: __**Aoi-Kirimasu, Charmian-sama, Fraise Kers, **__y__** Nanz77, **__por agregarme en sus favoritos y a: __**.-'Maria J.'-.**__ y __**AngelYueGuang**__ por agregarme en sus alertas_

_Este epilogo y la historia va dedicada a __**LUNA MALTTER BLACK**__ y a __**RINKO INUKAI**__, gracias por sus ánimos, también se lo dedico a __**Tite Kubo**__ ya que sin __**SUS personajes**__ nada de esto hubiera sido escrito_

**Epilogo: El amor No mata, uno es el que muere**

En una habitación se encontraba recostado alguien en un futon grande, esta persona se movió un poco al escuchar algunos ruidos en la habitación y entre abrió los ojos para ver la madera del techo.

"Han pasado diez años y mi vida ha cambiado tanto"- pensó Tatsuki al ver más claro el techo- "Desde aquella noche que Renji y yo nos dimos ese beso han pasado tantas cosas, los primeros meses realmente pensé que el regresaría y me diría que recapacito las palabras que me dijo, pero luego fui comprendiendo que eran ciertas la única manera en que él y yo podríamos estar juntos seria hasta el día de mi muerte"

"Algunas veces me negué a pensar eso pero al ver la relación que llevaban Rukia e Ichigo comencé a dudarlo, ellos aun cuando se querían tanto tuvieron tantos problemas cuando Rukia tuvo que regresar a la sociedad de almas pero todo se arreglo al momento en que Isshin-san le dijo que el también era un shinigami y fue así que le dieron la opción a Ichigo de decidir si quedarse en el mundo humano o irse al Sereitei…es obvio cual fue su elección, en cuanto nos graduamos él se fue a vivir permanentemente como shinigami"

"Y claro no fueron el único ejemplo que tuve que las relaciones entre Shinigami y Humanos siempre serian complicadas, la teniente que llego en remplazo de Renji, Nemu e Ishida se involucraron…pero ellos sí que dieron el vivo ejemplo que los seriecitos son los más canijos, solo para acortarles el cuento cuando nos graduamos ella fue a la ceremonia pero como cualquier civil…con una pequeña bebe de unos cuantos meses a la que llamaron Riyuri. Actualmente Ishida alterna su vida como medico en el mundo y como teniente de Ichigo de la tercera División en el Sereitei… ¿difícil? Sí, pero al parecer le funciona, además Riyuri tiene dos abuelos que se empeñan en enseñarle el modo Shinigami o Quincy, pero la consienten al extremo"

"Asano y Mizuiro hicieron sus vidas, ambos con su carrera pero aun así nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos, al igual que yo ellos saben todo sobre los shinigami pero ellos no se involucraron tanto. Orihime ahora es modelo y le va bien…mientras que yo… Bueno prácticamente hice todo lo que me dijo Renji, crecí, estudie, me hice novia de un enclenque y claro que me convertí en campeona mundial de karate…aun así no era del todo feliz, y el cariño que le tuve algún día a ese tonto pelirrojo fue mezclándose con los recuerdos y el poco resentimiento que se fue formando... hasta ese día, hace cuatro años que justamente se cumplen hoy"

_Era un diecisiete de Julio era el día de mi cumpleaños, había cumplido 22 años, ya habían pasado casi seis años desde que Renji y los demás shinigami había dejado de vivir en nuestro mundo. Ese día había estado lleno de sorpresas._

_Primero en la mañana mi novio con quien llevaba dos años saliendo me pidió que fuera su esposa, realmente iba decirle que no pero algo en mi se había estado apagando poco a poco, así que le respondí que Si…dolió. En segunda ese día había sido la final del campeonato mundial de Karate, y aun en contra de los pronósticos, retuve el campeonato por quinto año consecutivo._

_Mi vida estaba girando como debía ser, pero mientras el automóvil en el que iba se movía por las calles lluviosas rumbo a mi casa pensaba cada vez más en que hubiera preferido tener la opción a decidir si quedarme en este mundo o no… realmente quería a Renji pero también tenía muchos planes para mi… lo siguiente que recuerdo solo es negro hasta que poco a poco sentí las gotas de lluvia en cara y en mi cuerpo… algo no estaba bien._

_Abrí mis ojos y todo lo veía borroso, sentí como una gran presión en mi cuerpo y no podía respirar bien, y esto se intensifico al reconocer el grito de un hollow; intente moverme pero mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado y mi respiración empeoraba, el hollow estaba muy cercas lo sabia sentí otra presencia y de repente logre ver el resplandor tan característico de los zeros gire mi cabeza para ver hacia esa dirección y solo vi como el zero era disparado en el mismo instante que el hollow era cortado a la mitad._

_Me sentí aliviada pero a la vez una inútil y confundida, no entendía porque aun me sentía pesada y débil, al desvanecerse el hollow vi la silueta de una persona, se estaba acercando a mi pero poco a poco mi cuerpo estaba quedándose inconsciente… un sonido semejante a la sirena, luces rojas y azules se mezclaron con lo difuso de mi mente… lo último que recuerdo fue a la persona hincarse a mi lado, tenía el cabello algo largo y la cercanía de las luces comenzó a iluminar a la persona pero mis ojos se estaban cerrados… pensé que era mi imaginación pero logre ver un tatuaje en la frente del shinigami que me estaba hablando_

_-Renji…-susurro mi boca antes de volver a la oscuridad_

"Los ruidos de mi habitación interrumpieron mis recuerdos, me acosté de costado y logre ver los pies de alguien pasar a un lado mío, situaciones como esta me hacen pensar muy seriamente si realmente fue una buena decisión casarme tan joven, pero bueno que se le va hacer"- al estar más despierta ya lograba distinguir mejor los sonidos, el murmullo de una persona, el ir y venir de afuera- "Si, definitivamente esto del matrimonio es tedioso y más cuando a donde vine parar es peor que si viviera en un diminuto apartamento"- una serie de ruidos provenientes del baño hizo que volviera a acostarse boca arriba- "Pero aun así esto me hace feliz… aun después de lo que se me vino encima al día siguiente de esa noche que me sentí nuevamente tan débil"

_Poco a poco comencé a sentir mi cuerpo más fuerte, abrí mis ojos de golpe y fui encandilada por la luminosidad de aquel cuarto, el techo estaba completamente blanco y la luz del sol se colaba por un gran ventanal, un olor familiar a alcohol y limpieza inundo mi nariz lo cual confirmo mis sospechas…estaba en un hospital_

_-Demonios…- dije mientras pensaba que no podía creer que un simple ataque de hollow me hubiera mandado al hospital, pero mi mente paro todo proceso al escuchar una voz a lado mío_

_-Veo que has despertado…- poco a poco gire mi cabeza, algo adolorida por cierto, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto amablemente tomando mi mano_

_-Bi… bien, ¿Qué…qué haces aquí Rukia?_

_-Cuidándote- me contesto como si no fuera obvio, pero lo que yo me refería era que hacia ella ahí…en su forma shinigami_

_-Me ataco…un hollow_

_-Así es- nuevamente contesto tan simplemente, comenzaba a desesperarme que estuviera obviando olímpicamente su presencia como SHINIGAMI_

_-Pero…- mi replica fue cortada por la entrada de otro shinigami, este tenía el cabello por debajo de los hombros, castaño y con un tatuaje arriba de la ceja_

_-Muy oportuno últimamente- vi como Rukia le decía al chico que se sonrojaba un poco- No te ocurrió nada grave…- me volvió a mirar- Porque afortunadamente Rikichi estaba muy cercas de tu localización al momento del accidente…_

_-Ya no considero accidente un ataque de Hollow, Rukia- le conteste y vi como la cara del chico se volvía preocupada y la de mi amiga se tornaba muy seria_

_-Arisawa-san no recuerda na…_

_-Rikichi…-Rukia detuvo al chico poniendo una mano sobre su pecho- Tatsuki ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de anoche?_

_-Eso que importa Rukia… fue otro ataque de los hollow por nuestro poder espiritual, no veo el caso de que hayan enviado dos shinigami solo por esto…_

_-Ari…- volvió a intentar intervenir el chico pero esta vez Rukia se levanto y lo miro_

_-Rikichi ve avisar que ya ha despertado…_

_-Si, Kuchiki-fukutaicho- dijo el chico cabizbajo para desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación_

_-¿Enserio que les sucede a ustedes?- cuestione algo acida al quedarme sola con Rukia- Enviar a una teniente y en tu estado a una misión tan tonta…- dije viendo fijamente a la mujer frente mío, quien aunque lucia más madura aun tenía esa cara de chica… lo único que había cambiado era el largo de su cabello y claro la obvia pancita de embarazo_

_-Tatsuki, no sé cómo decir esto…- sus ojos por primera vez me mostro consternación por alguien que no fuera Ichigo y honestamente me preocupo- A las veintitrés horas de ayer…falleciste en un accidente automovilístico…_

_-¿Qué?...- fue lo único que salió de mi boca, mientras giraba mi cabeza y notar que la cama de hospital no era muy moderna y un flash de mi viaje vino a mi mente… "estaba viendo la carretera mientras pensaba", nuevamente vi a Rukia y preste atención en aquel pasillo…estaba enmarcado por madera como las viejas mansiones… "El rechinar de llantas me hizo voltear a mi derecha para ver al piloto y mis ojos fueron cegados por unas luces"…los pisos eran de duela de madera…_

_-Tatsuki, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Rukia pero yo solamente no respondí al recordar los ruidos de las llantas seguido por el de fierros doblándose y la sensación de vidrios cortando mi piel- No debí decirte sin Unohana-taicho aquí…_

_-¿Estoy muerta…?-pregunte al fin_

_-Si…_

_-¿Entonces estoy en la sociedad de Almas?..._

_-En los cuarteles de la división cuatro…- me contesto una amable mujer desde el marco de la entrada_

_-Unohana-taicho, disculpe yo le tuve que decir…_

_-No se preocupe Kuchiki-fukutaicho- le respondió pidiéndole que se sentara con la mano y luego se acerco a mi- Arisawa-san ¿Cómo se siente?_

_-Bien…adolorida pero bien…_

_-Es normal, su alma estaba algo débil y fue expuesta al reitsu de un hollow en plena transición, además de que el joven Rikichi no midió su propia fuerza en su ataque…_

_-Lo siento mucho, solo reaccione cuando uso el zero- se disculpo el chico castaño algo acongojando_

_-¿Y eso que significa?- cuestione sin poder entender bien lo que decían_

_-Que su dolor solo es común para los plus que se tienen que acostumbrar a su nueva condición… el aire les puede parecer denso y el ambiente muy pesado… pero se encuentra bien, dentro de un rato podrás dejar mi división e irte a descansar para tu audiencia con Yamamoto-sotaicho_

_-¿Qué?- seguía sin entender_

_-Kuchiki-fukutaicho te explicara, les enviare algo de comer…-dijo finalmente desapareciendo por los pasillos_

_-¿Qué audiencia?- pregunte una vez me senté en la cama_

_Rukia me explico que debía presentarme ante los capitanes para decidir si me enviaban al Rukongai o si tenía el potencial para convertirme en shinigami…si era así me enviarían a la academia o una división según lo pensaran los capitanes y tenientes._

_Después de comer mi cuerpo se sintió mucho mejor, según Rikichi es porque almas con cierto nivel de poder espiritual son las que necesitan alimento para poder tener energía, el chico me callo muy bien, se notaba sus ganas de ser más osado y fuerte, pero también era tímido; lo que más gracia me dio fue que no paraba de hablar de su teniente, se notaba leguas la gran admiración que sentía por ese hombre… "Mi teniente es muy fuerte" "Mi teniente se esfuerza mucho" "Mi teniente me entrena fuertemente" "Mi teniente esto y aquello"… Rukia solo se reía de sus habladurías y de vez en cuando le respondía que su Teniente solo era un tonto intentándose hacer el cool para sorprender a su capitán..._

_Ichigo fue a verme unas horas después de que desperté, se veía preocupado e inmediatamente me ofreció un cuarto en su división para pasar la noche ya que mi audiencia era en la mañana, ya que no todos los capitanes y tenientes se encontraban en el Sereitei, claro se inicio una clásica pelea ya que Rukia le dijo que ya la treceava división me había hecho ese ofrecimiento, claro gano Rukia a lo que no le pudo ganar fue que debía irse a descansar por lo de su embarazo, replico un poco pero les dije que no había problema que me dejaran sola, que al cabo faltaba poco para que fuera de ahí; me dejaron a Rikichi para que me guiara hacia la división de Rukia._

_Para el atardecer Unohana-taicho e Isane me dejaron ir, en compañía de Rikichi tome camino hacia la treceava división, aunque no entendía porque Rukia e Ichigo dormían en distintas partes si se suponía que estaban casados, pero el chico me explico todo_

_-Se supone que los capitanes y tenientes deben quedarse en sus cuarteles, aunque hay algunos que tienen casa aparte y otras responsabilidades como Kuchiki-taicho, así que en estos casos especiales permiten que se ausenten solo tres veces por semana de su división…así que hay veces que Kurosaki-taicho no duerme en su cuartel y otras que Kuchiki-fukutaicho también_

_-Oh ahora entiendo, oye por cierto Rikichi ¿tu por que estabas en el mundo humano?_

_-Ah pues me enviaron a vigilar la zona, ahora soy el cuarto asiento de mi división y me envían casi cada mes a ver cómo están ustedes…_

_-Así que la sociedad de almas si se preocupa por nosotros_

_-Tiene un alto nivel espiritual para humanos comunes y corrientes_

_-Ya sabía yo jaja_

_-Además Abarai-fukutaicho me pidió personalmente que prestara más atención a usted ya que…_

_-¿Quién dijiste?- cuestione incrédula de lo escuche_

_-Que Abarai-fukutaicho me pide que vea como está usted porque aunque es fuerte no tiene como defenderse realmente de los hollow…_

_-¿Abarai Renji?- pregunte omitiendo las indicaciones del maldito akapine_

_-Si Abarai Renji-san, el es mi teniente…_

_-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?_

_-Pues… ¿no lo hice?_

_-No- le conteste más fuerte de lo que quería_

_-Lo siento mucho… yo…_

_-Disculpa, no debí ponerme así- le dije al ver su cara de susto- Tengo un favor que pedirte_

_-Dígame Tatsuki-san_

_-¿Me llevarías a ver a Renji?_

_-Lo haría pero…- me contesto inmediatamente mostrando algo de preocupación_

_-¿Qué sucede?..._

_-Lo que pasa es que Renji-san no está en el Seretei, hubieron problemas con supuestas presencias de varios adjucas en un distrito muy poblado en el mundo humano así que Kuchiki-taicho lo envió a resolverlo…_

_-Los adjucas es el segundo nivel de menos grandes ¿cierto?- el me asintió en aprobación- Entonces no creo que sean un problema para él_

_-Pues lo mismo pensé, pero hace una semana que se fue y además pidió que enviaran a refuerzos porque era más grave de lo que habían informado_

_-¿Cuándo va regresar?_

_-Espero que mañana…- me contesto algo acongojado_

_-No te preocupes no creo que ese tipo lo venzan hollows tan débiles, sobrevivió a la guerra ¿no es así?_

_-Hai, vamos Tatsuki-san debo llevarte a la división para descanses _

"Esa noche converse con Rukia durante largo tiempo, extrañaba ese tipo de conversaciones; me explico que los capitanes aun no tenían pensado que hacer con nosotros, mi muerte les cayo de sorpresa, fue demasiado repentina"- escuche como se abría y se cerraba la puerta de la habitación- "Honestamente no pude dormir ese día, mi cabeza estaba dándole vueltas a muchas cosas, sobre todo lo que pensé que no sucedería, mi reacción al saber de nuevo de Renji, creí…no, me convencía a mi misma que todo era solo un enamoramiento estúpido de la adolescencia…pero no fue así, volví a admitir mis sentimientos el día de mi audiencia, el día que fue demasiado tarde para comprender lo que Renji me había dicho al despedirse de mi"

_Los oficiales de la treceava división me habían llevado a los cuarteles de la primera división, los cuatro iban platicando animadamente conmigo y Ukitake-taicho me aseguro de que el haría todo lo que pudiera para que no me enviaran al Rukongai, ya que claramente tenía el reitsu para convertir en shinigami._

_Al abrirse las puertas de la sala de juntas realmente tenían muchas esperanzas de poder ver ahí a Renji, quería verlo, pero no al entrar a esta ninguna cabellera llamaba la atención más que la de Ichigo. Ahí estaban también Ishida portando sus ropas Quincy pero con el gafete de teniente de la tercera división, Ichigo se lucia con su yukata blanca de capitán, larga, gironeada de abajo y justa de los brazos. También estaba Yoruichi con su clásico ropaje naranja además de llevaba consigo a su hijo de 5 años, si ella y Urahara no habían perdido el tiempo una vez que la guerra había terminado._

_Rukia me ayudo a identificar a los demás capitanes, Zaraki con su tres oficiales favoritos, Kyoraku con su teniente Nanao, Nemu quien tranquilizaba a Ishida al ver como Kurotsuchi-taicho estaba apartado de los demás explicándole algo sobre espadas a Riyuri, Unahana tranquila con su teniente y el ahora tercer puesto Hanataro, Soi Fong a un lado de Yoruichi con su teniente Oomaeda; si me lo preguntan la chica se veía algo pasadita de peso y supe el motivo cuando Rukia paso su mano sobre su pancita de embarazo como no queriendo dar a entenderlo…pero luego me dijo levemente cinco meses, nadie al "parecer" sabia quien era el padre, Komamura que resulto ser como un perro en grande y su teniente de lentes oscuros Iba, Matsumoto y su pequeño Hitsugaya-taicho…bueno ya no tan pequeño porque ahora estaba de la altura de Ichigo pero era mucho más atractivo que la mayoría de los hombre ahí, porque también estaba un hombre de cabellera negra que resulto ser el hermano de Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya el capitán de Renji y el solo lo acompañaba un compungido Rikichi._

_También me señalo a los "nuevos" capitanes que tomaron su lugar post guerra, Ichigo claro está, el noveno escuadrón ahora era liderado por Hisagi Shuhei y su teniente era Kira Izuru; y al parecer a falta de alguien de más confianza…o esa era mi opinión, Isshin-san tomo lugar como el capitán de la quinta división siendo su teniente Hinamori_

_Al ingresar Yamamoto-sotaicho y su teniente la junta había dado inicio, no me agradaba mucho ser el objeto de disputa y mucho menos que me trataran como un estorbo o problema, Isshin-san, Ichigo y Ukitake-taicho desde un inicio intercedieron para que me quedara en el Rukongai, Soi Fong y Kurotsuchi fueron los primeros en oponerse_

_-Pero ella es una campeona de Karate, creo que sería buena en tu división en la que usan ataques cuerpo a cuerpo- le dijo Kyoraku en mi defensa_

_-¿y eso qué? También usamos kidou y demás habilidades de shinigami, sino la quieren enviar al rukongai que mínimo pase por los años de academia para que aprenda_

_-Pero Soi tu tampoco asististe a la academia…- le dijo Yoruichi haciendo sonrojar a la capitana_

_-Eso fue porque era su aprendiz Yoruichi-sama_

_-Calma, que luego también lo vas a amargar- exclamo la mujer morena, ella siempre tan directa- Yamamoto-sotaicho yo considero que una división la acepte bajo su yugo y que además asista a algunas clases de la academia, así Tatsuki estaría preparada… ¿si es que realmente quieres ser una shinigami?_

_-Vaya hasta que alguien pregunta por eso- dije sin importarme a la opinión de los demás- Claro que quiero ser shinigami, además no veo el problema en que simplemente me manden con Ichigo y todo este problema se acabo…_

_-No- hablo por fin el viejito- Kurosaki apenas está aprendiendo a manipular correctamente el kidou y enviarte con el con Ishhin solo harías lo que te plazca_

_-Oiga…_

_-Mi división esta libre, si le gusta pelear siempre hay lugar- dijo Kenpachi con su sonrisa psicópata_

_-No creo que sea la mejor opción, a mi parecer las mejores opciones quitando las ya mencionadas por Yamamoto-sotaicho serian la dos, la séptima, la novena, la decima o la trece- exclamo Unohana_

_-La diez podría en dado caso que ninguna la quisiera, pero es algo difícil para nosotros- explico el capitán de hielo_

_-Yo no la quiero, a menos que me demuestre ser una buena asesina- dijo con su voz normal Soi Fong_

_-Yo tendría que pensarlo, Iba no es bueno para enseñar a los nuevos reclutas- dijo Komamura- También podría ser una opción la sexta…_

_-No, mi teniente tiene suficientes labores y además ya tiene un aprendiz personal y yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella- explico seriamente Byakuya e Ichigo y Rukia estuvieron de acuerdo…vaya amigos tenia he… primero animándome diciendo que vería a Renji y luego diciendo eso_

_-La división trece esta mas que dispuesta, solo tendríamos que organizarnos un poco mas ante la llegada del bebe de mi teniente- explico amablemente Ukitake_

_-No habrá problema Ukitake-taicho- intervino el capitán tatuado con un 69- MI división la aceptara, no tenemos problemas ni falta de personal por cuestiones personal, creo que será mejor así, además Kira es uno de los mejores en kidou_

_-Hisagi-taicho tiene razón…entonces Arisawa Tatsuki a partir de hoy eres un shinigami de la división nueve del Gotei 13…esta reunión queda finalizada_

_Ni chance de decir que sí o no, o preguntar dudas me dio en cuanto se abrieron las puertas dos shinigami entraron muy agitados_

_-Unohana-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho- llamaron los chicos haciendo una reverencia a los nombrados_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-La necesitan en los cuarteles taicho- le dijo un chico a la capitana- Hay una emergencia es sobre…_

_-Es sobre Abarai-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-taicho- término de decir el otro chico no solo teniendo mi entera atención sino también la de Rukia y los demás- Al parecer ocurrió un incidente en la última pelea librada ante los adjucas de quien se estaban haciendo cargo en el mundo de los vivos_

_-Isane, Hanataro- nombro la capitana e inmediatamente sus oficiales desaparecieron por la puerta- ¿Dentro de cuanto esperamos su llegada?_

_-Los primeros auxilios que los esperaban en la entrada lo están estabilizando pero en poco tiempo estará en los cuarteles_

_-Bien, Kuchiki-taicho le aseguro que hare lo que pueda por su teniente_

_-Si, gracias- solo contesto ese tipo, parecía que no le importara para nada Renji, ¿y ese tipo era el objeto de admiración de Renji?, en cuanto desapareció la capitana intente acércame a ese capitán de pacotilla pero Rukia me detuvo_

_-Nii-sama, si usted gusta me le ayudare en la mansión Kuchiki para que no tenga problemas en su división_

_-Te lo agradezco Rukia- su voz tan altera tan calmada me crispaba- Rikichi ve a la cuarta división_

_-Si, Kuchiki-taicho le entregare mi reporte en cuanto tenga toda la información- le dijo el chico sin mostrar ninguna emoción, ¿Qué demonios sucedía con estos shinigami? Ese chiquillo según admiraba a Renji y se mantenía en ese estado de indiferencia- Me retiro capitán- le dijo mientras también salía corriendo sin siquiera atreverse a mirar hacia donde estábamos_

_-Te veo en la noche en la mansión Rukia_

_-Si, Nii-sama_

_-OIGA- no puede aguantarlo más y el hermano de Rukia apenas se digno a verme- ¿SU TENIENTE ESTA MAL HERIDO Y NI SIQUIERA SE VA DIGNAR DE IR A VERLO?_

_-Tatsuki…- escuche que me llamo Ichigo pero me valió un comino_

_-Renji está mal herido y ni siquiera se preocupa por él…pero que de…_

_-Arisawa- la voz del capitán con un aori sin mangas y con un 69 tatuado me llamo- Lo primero que debes aprender es respeto- me dijo mostrando molestia por mi comportamiento- Me disculpo por este compartimiento de un miembro de la novena división_

_-Espero que logre entrenarla correctamente, Hisagi-taicho- dijo sin mostrar emoción aun- Ya sabía yo que tus amigos solo nos traerían problemas Kurosaki- le dijo a mi amigo quien solo rodo los ojos_

_-Oiga todavía no…-intente retenerlo para seguir mi discusión pero la mano de mi ahora capitán al parecer me detuvo, dejando que el hermano de Rukia desapareciera_

_-Una de las primeras cosas que debes entender Arisawa es que los capitanes somos personas a quienes debes respetar- me dijo con un tono de reprimenda- Luego lo más importante que debes aprender es a no mostrar emociones, sino tus enemigos te leerán claramente y serás presa fácil, al menos pensé que eso lo sabrías siendo una campeona de artes marciales el mundo de los vivos_

_-Pero es que su actitud…_

_-No hay queja alguna que justifique tu comportamiento- me dijo mientras que Ichigo ni Rukia decían nada- Que nos mostremos indiferentes no quiere decir que no nos importe, y más si somos capitanes, como shinigami debemos mostrarnos impávidos ante situaciones como esta no creas que eres la única que le preocupa la condición de Renji nosotros lo conocemos de mucho más tiempo que tu Arisawa_

_-…- nunca creí que hubiera personas que me hicieran callarme pero al parecer el mundo donde había terminado había más de uno con ese don_

_-Kurosaki, Ishida se que tienen cosas que hacer en su división y tu Kuchiki no estás en condiciones de estar tensa por estas cosas los mantendremos informados sobre la condición de Renji_

_-Te lo agradeceríamos Hisagi_

_-Kira te mantendrás en la cuarta división para saber noticias- le ordeno y el rubio asintió-Y llévate a Arisawa para que vayas explicando su nueva vida como shinigami_

_-Si, los mantendré al tanto, vamos Arisawa-san- me dijo el rubio mientras me señalaba la salida_

_-Si claro- le respondía viendo como Ichigo me daba una mirada amistosa_

_-Y Arisawa…- me llamo Mi capitán- Espero que este comportamiento no se repita_

En aquella habitación donde Tatsuki estaba recostada el silencio se hizo por algunos minutos, parecía como si también afuera hubiera terminado el escándalo pero fue por un periodo corto ya que luego se comenzó a escuchar varios gritos al unisonó

-"Rayos otra vez ya es tarde, con todo esto cada día se me hace más difícil levantarme"- pensó la chica mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus ropas shinigami y comenzaba a arreglarse- "Otra vez este cinto no se acomoda…al diablo"- maldijo al intentar sujetar aquel cinto por su cuerpo- "Espero que Hisagi-taicho no se enoje, recuerdo que me molesto mucho su comportamiento aquel día, pero luego con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que los capitanes tenían ese puesto por algo, son ejemplos a seguir deben ocultar sus emociones para brindar calma y confianza a sus soldados y eso no les quita ni un gramo de humanidad de hecho mi capitán es un gran ejemplo de lo que uno puede llegar a hacer por una persona…o por su división"

-"En el camino hacia la cuarta división de ese día, Kira me dijo palabras semejantes pero yo en ese momento no lograba entenderlo, comencé a comprenderlo cuando Izuru comenzó a darme pistas de que los capitanes no eran tan fríos como parecían, Kuchiki-taicho no era que no se preocupara por Renji, de hecho por algo había enviado a Rikichi, para saber de sus hombres, Rukia se ofreció ayudarlo para hacerle más fácil su trabajo como capitán con la falta de su mano derecha e Hisagi-taicho reacciono de tal manera para comenzar a enseñarme a no ser presa fácil de los enemigos"- la pelinegra se acerco a la puerta- "Como Rukia me dijo una vez, los shinigami no me agradaban mucho, pero ahora que soy una entiendo a muchas cosas"

_Al llegar a la cuarta división vi a cuatro shinigami mal heridos y dos más con varias heridas pero no de gravedad, busque a Renji pero no lo encontré ni siquiera veía Unohana-taicho o a Isane-fukutaicho, entre la gente vi a Rikichi que le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse calmado porque en sus ojos claramente se veía su preocupación. De pronto de una de las habitaciones salió Isane, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre_

_-Iemura-san ¿está listo el equipo de cirugía?_

_-Si, ya están listos_

_-Bien- dijo la teniente y se metió nuevamente aquel cuarto para salir con Unohana-taicho y otros dos shinigamis mientras guiaban la camilla donde estaba tendido Renji completamente ensangrentado y con un gran corte en su pecho_

_El corazón me dio un vuelco, había esperado tanto para volver a verlo y ahora estaba tendido en una camilla peleando por su vida… ¿Por qué demonios tenía que suceder esto?, mientras transcurría el tiempo comenzaba a preguntarme si realmente el destino era no estar con él, primero era porque yo aun estaba viva y ahora el podría…NO, no debía pensar así, eso no era bueno_

_-Abarai-fukutaicho….- escuche la voz de una chica a lo lejos- Quítate debo de verlo…no, déjenme en paz, quiero ver a Renji- mi curiosidad…y mis celos pudieron mas conmigo del lugar en donde los shinigami que estaban heridos descansaba y logre a ver a una de los de heridas menores ella era quien armaba aquel escándalo, era una chica de buena figura y un cabello castaño largo…lucia casi como una chiquilla_

_-Akane deja de armar escándalo- le grito desde donde estábamos nosotros Rikichi al acercarse hacia ellos- Compórtate como alguien digna de la sexta división, que comportamiento de tan bajo nivel estas mostrando_

_-Lo siento Rikichi-san- le dijo la chica regresando a su cama_

_Realmente me daba coraje ver la verdadera vida de Renji, el podría tener a cualquier chica si quisiera, que tal si yo…no, esa noche fue autentica, esa noche fue la primera y única vez que me sentí así… y no estaba dispuesta a que solo se quedara ahí_

_-Chicos- llamo Isane saliendo de la sala- Abarai-san se encuentra estable, no creo que despierte en algunos días, su cuerpo quedo muy débil de sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre_

_-Idiota…- susurro sintiéndome aliviada_

_-¿Renji-san realmente está bien?- pregunto Rikichi mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos- _

_-Claro que si_

_-BIEN, le iré a informar a Kuchiki-taicho- el chico salió corriendo muy feliz_

_-Yo avisare a los demás_

_Ese día no pude dormir, primero por solo estar pensando en el tonto de Renji y por otro lado, por la incomodidad que tenía al estar en mi nueva habitación que compartía con las chicas de mi división._

_Fue difícil acostumbrase a mi nueva vida, también se me hizo difícil ver a Renji acostado en aquella cama lleno de vías y tubos cuando por fin Unohana-taicho permitió la entrada, había pasado una semana y el no había despertado, Hisagi-taicho me dejaba ir a visitarlo después de mis entrenamientos y en una de mis visitas aquella chica llamada Akane estaba en la habitación, me quede escondía en el marco de la puerta para que ella no me viera y escuche como esa chiquilla no solo admiraba a Renji sino que todo era producto de su enamoramiento por él… nuevamente tuve un sentimiento que por primera vez experimentaba…que tal si ella también era del gusto de él_

La puerta se abrió dejando ver el lindo brillo del sol, pronto la Tatsuki logro ver la imagen de los nuevos reclutas practicando Kido siendo instruidos por Kira y más hacia la izquierda otros practicando con sus zampakutou siendo observados por Hisagi, quien estaba de pie en el pasillo del jardín, ambos se seguían viendo igual de jóvenes pero más sabios, además de que Kira había dejado crecerse el cabello ahora trayéndolo amarrado en una coleta baja, dejando que su clásico copete tapara uno de sus ojos. Tatsuki camino hacia Hisagi y le hizo una reverencia en respeto

-Siento haberme quedado dormida Hisagi-taicho, yo…

-Neh no te preocupes Tatsuki de todo modos es mejor que descanses en…

-No vuelva a decir "tu estado"- le dijo la morena dejando ver los lazos a amistosos que se había formado con sus compañeros de división

-Pero…

-No, o me veré obligada a ser arrestada por insubordinación al golpear a mi capitán fuera de un combate

-Ya, ya Tatsuki-san no es para tanto- interrumpió Kira- Además ahora ya deberías descansar mas y aceptar tu permiso m…-el rubio cerro la boca al ver la cara asesina que le brindaba la pelinegra

-Ya les dije que yo puedo seguir haciendo el trabajo que se me fue asignado

-Si es lo que quieres- exclamo Hisagi despreocupado y hasta de cierta manera bromista- Puedes empezar con eso…- le dijo señalando hacia dentro de la habitación que tenía las puertas abiertas

-¿Qué?- grito la chica al ver los cerros de papeleo que había en los tres escritorios

-Tus asignaciones te las doy yo, así que a trabajar…- el sonido de unos apresurados y leves pasos los interrumpieron los tres dirigieron su vista hacia el final del pasillo solo para escuchar un seco golpe al ver la dueña de aquellos pasos- Kenchi…- susurro con una sonrisa y una mirada preocupada y divertida

-Kenchi-chan…- dijo casi horrorizado Kira al ver la caída- Ya vo…

-No, Kira déjala que se levante solita- ordeno a sus dos oficiales cuando ambos iban a ir a levantar a la pequeña que ahora levantaba poco para sentarse y sus ojos se veían algo cristalinos- Kenchi ¿estas bien?- le pregunto el moreno mientras que la niña de su mismo color de piel los volteaba ver reteniendo su llanto

-Hai…pero… pero…

-¿Que hemos dicho?- le dijo en tono de advertencia a su llanto

-No llorar por todo- susurro la niña levantándose para retomar su camino- Pero Oto-chan ahora si me dolió- le dijo en reclamo al abrazar las piernas de Hisagi

-Eres una shinigami, caídas así no deben ser dignas de tus lágrimas

-Está bien…- le dijo mientras la cargaba para darles un descanso a sus subordinados, todos en la división fueron a saludar a la linda "Novena-Hime", como le llamaban casi todos ya que técnicamente eso era

-"Esto también ahora es mi vida, mi familia… Kira es uno de los mejores amigos que uno puede tener e Hisagi es alguien a quien con lo joven que dice que es para ser shinigami es alguien que sabe mucho, el quiso ser como los dos hombres que lo precedieron en la capitanía de la división y yo puedo decir que es una persona mucho mejor que ellos, esa pequeña es muestra de eso"- sigo remembrando su vida Tatsuki, al ver con ternura como Hisagi jugaba con su pequeña-"Kenchi tiene una personalidad magnética como su padre y aunque cuesta decirlo es muy linda físicamente ya que se parece a su madre, tiene sus mismos oscuros y profundos ojos la diferencia es que los de Kenchi tiene una luz llena de cariño, honestamente no me cae para nadie bien su madre hasta me da coraje decir que es SU madre, ella simplemente mantuvo en secreto el origen de su embarazo hasta que dio a luz y simplemente dijo que ni siquiera iba cargarla, que el culpable de todo esto era mi capitán y que él se haría cargo de esa niña; arrg en ese momento quería matarla…pero claro no podía hacerlo porque es una maldita CAPITAN, si la gran Soi Fong-taicho solo era eso una gran capitana porque parecía que no tenía nada de humana"- viendo como los chicos compartían su almuerzo con la pequeña de casi cuatro años o le decían mil cumplidos- "No entiendo como simplemente Soi Fong se alejo de su hija, aun cuando hasta Hisagi sostiene que la noche que estuvieron juntos fue algo bastante superficial soy de la idea que el amor de una madre es muy grande, lo veo en Rukia con sus gemelas y en Nemu con Riyuri y…"- la morena bajo su vista un poco- "Solo espero que ella vea el error que cometió, se que alguien día lo verá los sentimiento que hacen fuerte a un corazón son eso…el amor por tus hijos, ese día la única inseguridad que tienes es perder a las personas que mas amas… ese sentimiento que inundo mi corazón aquel día en la cuarta división cuando fui a visitar a Renji"

_La tarde estaba a punto de terminar los matices del atardecer estaban apareciendo el firmamento, yo como cada día, de tonta solía decirme a misma ya que parecía realmente salida del a novela más cursi ir sin falta a ver a un hombre que ni siquiera sabía si seguía sintiendo algo por mí a contarle mi día, a contarle que iba comprendiendo los porque su orgullo de ser shinigami que de ser fuerte, eso solo usabas para presumir._

_Llegue a las barracas de la cuarta división salude a los pocos shinigami con los que había socializado y me dejaron entrar sin preguntar a donde iba, eso era más que obvio. Entre a la habitación y si por un momento sentí que tenía un hoyo negro en vez de corazón, la cama de Renji estaba des tendida, todas las vías estaban desconectadas y el no estaba ahí, mi primer instinto no fue gritar simplemente corrí hacia la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par._

_Salí por ella sin siquiera dar aviso o pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera aquel chico de cabello rojo, más brillante que aquellos destellos que daba el sol al ocultarse, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba corriendo solo deje que mis pasos me guiaran, como aquella vez que salí de la escuela, no sé cuanto corrí pero llegue a un edificio donde había varios pasillos y balcones fusionados y rodeando la montaña cercas de los campos de ejecución._

_Al llegar un pasillo donde al final de este se veía la tenue luz, me detuve y comencé a caminar despacio. Al salir al balcón sentí un gran alivio la luz del atardecer hacia que las sombras en su piel resaltaran mas sus músculos, sus tatuajes lucían igual de rebeldes como siempre, su cabello estaba suelto y se acomodaba sutilmente en su hombro derecho, su voz me asusto, no solo por lo repentino sino por su tono de enojo_

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

_-¿Qué?- solo le solté, y el solo giro su cabeza lo suficiente para verme de soslayo, sus ojos brillaban mas por el sol, lo que le daba más intensidad a ese sentimiento casi de odio por mi presencia_

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Tatsuki?- volvió a preguntar, dejando ver en sus ojos un halo de tristeza- Que no te dije que vivieras tu vida lo mas que pudieras…-sus palabras fueron suficientes para mi corazón… pero claro nosotros somos tan cursis como Ichigo y Rukia de pacifistas_

_-OYEME IDIOTA NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE EXISTAN LOS ACCIDENTES AUTOMOVILISTICOS_

_-NO ME DIGAS IDIOTA, MOCOSO DEBILUCHO_

_-TE DIGO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA PIÑA_

_-HIJA DE… NO- grito deteniéndose al darse toda la vuelta para encararme- Porque demonios te moriste tan pronto, ¿sabes que confuso era sentir que estabas ahí en la habitación mientras estaba inconsciente? No quería despertar, no quería saber si lo que sentía era verdad o ya me estaba volviendo loco_

_-Y tú crees que fue muy fácil llegar a este mundo y luego, luego ver al único shinigami que quería ver tirado en una camilla desangrándose_

_-Pues…pues…- se había sujetado del barandal al callarse por un rato- ¡Me vale! Es mi trabajo debía proteger a mis compañeros…_

_-SOBRE TODO A AKANE ¿VERDAD?- le grite sin darme cuenta de mi repentino ataque de celos que claro…tuvo el efecto que creí que tendría en Renji_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA- soltó una risota- Nunca creí que serias celosas, pensé que eras mucho pero celosa ja… ¡Ay!- se quejo al deslizarse por el barandal al suelo_

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-Si, solo me forcé de más… o eso me va decir Unohana-taicho en cuento regrese a mi habitación_

_-Que bien que estas bien, toma imbécil- le di un puñetazo en su brazo- No son celos ¿entendiste?_

_-Oh claro, no lo son- me dijo sarcástico mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse para regresar al hospital._

_Caminamos sin prisa, sin hablar, nuevamente la presencia del otro nos estaba siendo sentir inquietos, yo lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero solo me perturbaba cada vez más al notar que lo único que pensaba lo atractivo que se veía así al tenerlo tan cercas_

_-Sin ofender, bendito sea el estúpido conductor que se estrello contra auto_

_-Idiota_

_-Más idiota el baboso que oso a pedirte matrimonio…_

_-¿Celos?- cuestione divertida_

_-Claro que no_

_-Idiota_

_-Tonta- me contesto y luego sentí como me daba un beso en mi frente_

En la oficina de la novena división Tatsuki seguía haciendo papeleo, al estar tan concentrada que ni en cuenta se dio que alguien la miraba desde el marco de la puerta

-ESTUPIDO PAPELEO- soltó de repente la pelinegra

-Y te quejabas de mis quejas- le dijo la persona

-Idiota- exclamo la chica volteando a verlo con una sonrisa torcida

-¿Qué? No estarías batallando con eso si aceptaras el permiso que por derecho te dan

-No instas Renji, además podrías decirme ¿A dónde demonios me iría a tomar mis días de asueto?- le dijo levantándose y haciendo lucir su embarazo de 7 meses

-Pues ya te dije que solo tendrías que aceptarlas y tendría el lugar

-Solo le pedirías un favor a tu capitán

-Claro que no, bueno…- se quedo pensativo al acercarse a su agresiva esposita- El me daría el dinero que ha estado guardándome y me ayudaría a conseguir rápidamente la casa

-¿Guardándote? Adicto a los lentes de la Libélula plateada

-¿Qué? Son increíbles

-Solo espero que tu hijo no salga así, por favor Kami

-Hija, nada de niños

-Renji, dijiste que te saldrías de tu estúpida apuesta con Ichigo e Hisagi-taicho de que también tendrías una niña

-NO ES UNA APUESTA- grito en respuesta- ES UN RETO- declaro con una pose de triunfo

-¿un reto? ¿UN RETO?- le grito levantando su voz una nota más por cada silaba- ESO ERA UNA APUE…- la tercer puesto de la novena división no termino su reclamo por la técnica que Renji siempre empleaba para cortar sus discusiones tontas…un profundo beso

-Intente llegar esta vez a habitación por favor- interrumpió la voz de Hisagi mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la división con Kenchi en brazos- Este lugar debe ser seguro para niños y ustedes no lo entendieron cuando entre a esta habitación la noche que seguro concibieron a su hijo- les dijo ocultando cada sentido burlesco de su oración desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo dejando al matrimonio del color del cabello de Renji

-Es tu culpa- le dijo Tatsuki sentándose otra vez en su silla

-Claro que no- dijo volviendo a llevarle la contra

-Que si…

-Que bueno que paso primero Hisagi- los interrumpió Kira al entrar a la habitación- Y también que bueno que él es padre soltero, porque sin ofender el único matrimonio tranquilo que existe en este Sereitei es el de Nemu-san e Ishida-san

-Ya quisieras tu estar casado

-Cállate- le dijo el rubio aventándole un cojín del sillón que tenían en la habitación mientras sacaba unas tijeras del cajón de su escritorio

-¿Y ahora a ti que te paso Kira?- cuestiono Tatsuki al ver como se cortaba la mitad del largo de su coleta baja

-Mazaki y Hisana- nombro secamente al tirar su cabello con varios chicles pegados

-Y eso que tú no tienes que soportar sus caprichitos cuando van a mi división a visitar su amado tío- le dijo Renji compartiendo su pena

-Yo insisto que esas pequeñas son demasiado lindas como para les hagan lo que les hace, seguro ustedes las provocan

-Esas linduras tienen de ángeles lo que yo de pelirrojo teñido

-Eso si Renji-san- concordó el rubio acercándose a la salida- Solo espero que su hijo sea igual de tranquilo que la pequeña Kenchi

-¡¡¡HIJA!!!- le grito Renji

-Ya quieres, lo que es el bebe ya lo sabremos pronto así que cálmate- lo calmo Tatsuki tomando su brazo para salir de aquella habitación- Y mas te vale salirte de esa apuesta

-Si hubiera sabido que me casaba con una maniaca del mando mejor decía que no ¡Ay!- se quejo al recibir un puñetazo- No es cierto, una bromita…

-Síguele y mejor te quedas a dormir en tu división

-Ok, ok lo siento- se disculpo dándole un beso y cerrando la puerta de su habitación

Del otro lado del edificio una sonrisa surco los labios de Hisagi quien miro la escena feliz por uno de sus mejores amigos y una de sus mejores oficiales y amigas. Luego su mirada se enfoco en la pequeña pelinegra que estaba en sus brazos y sostenía firmemente una bola de peluche guinda, se levanto dispuesto a entrar a dejar en su cama a su hija pero se detuvo antes de entrar.

-Jura no volver a hacerla llorar como siempre lo haces cuando la ves-exclamo como si fuera al aire- Y no me opondré a que te le acerques, además así dejarías de entrar furtivamente a mi división para verla- termino al cerrar la puerta y encender una pequeña luz para su hija.

-¿Por qué tendría que jurarte algo a ti?- cuestiono con su clásica voz engreída la sombra que estaba en la rama de un árbol- Kenchi…es mejor así…- dejo que sus palabras se fueran con el viento mientras desaparecía

La vida en el Seretei era como siempre, conflictos, diversión, trabajo y travesuras, pero ese día diez años después de aquella noche en que Tatsuki y Renji confesaron sus sentimientos por el otro, los llantos de una nueva alma se unieron a las risas de los otros niños, que tanto llenaban de felicidad a todos los shinigami que pelearon en la guerra de invierno.

Esos llantos que pronto se transformarían en risas de felicidad y satisfacción al ver realizadas sus travesuras porque claro Zakura no salió nada diferente a sus padres, tenía la fuerza de Tatsuki y esa sonrisa arrogante de Renji.

_Espero haya sido de su agrado y que con esto la historia ya esté cerrada, muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios y quejas._

_Por cierto el nombre de la hija de Renji y Tatsuki le di el nombre de Zakura por la admiración que el teniente le tiene a su capitán… y si Renji Gano la apuesta porque obvio que no le hizo casito a su esposita jajaja_

_**DISFRUTAN, TRABAJAN Y DESCANSAN**_

_**A.C. AKASUNA**_

_**Los veré en otra historia de esta pareja o en otros de mis fics**_


End file.
